Opposites
by Shatteredsand
Summary: Gaara Subaku is a violent young artist with few friends and many secrets. Sakura Haruno is one of the most popular girls in school and keeps everyone's secrets but her own. They were total opposites...but you know what they say about opposites.Gaasaku
1. Government with Gaara

AN: This is the result of insomnia, a Java Monster ('cause that helped the insomnia), way too many Gaasaku vids and fics, and my damnable inability to just _let go_ of an idea. It's my first fanfiction, and I wrote it at, like, one in the morning. Please, please, PLEASE, review. Constructive criticism is fine, actually it's preferable, but it should be_ constructive. _Ok… done talking now, to the Gaasaku awesomeness!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters. They belong to the genius Kishimoto. Which is a good thing because if I owned them, they never would have been made into manga/anime goodness.

Gaara Subaku was the weird kid who sat in the back of the class, wore all black, got into fights, and always had his headphones around his neck.

Sakura Haruno was the pretty, popular girl who sat in the front row, wore bright colors, was in almost every club, and made straight A's.

They were total opposites…and, well, you know what they say about opposites…

Gaara is sitting in the last chair in the row farthest from the door. He's wearing black trip pants, outlined in red, a black tee-shirt with the Three Days Grace quote "If you feel so angry, if you feel so ripped off, so stepped on, you're not the only one. Refusing to back down, you're not the only one. So get up. Let's start a riot!" scrawled in blood red, and a black sleeveless hoodie. His hood is pulled up, hiding the black headphones covering his ears and blaring Korn into his brain.

Absently bobbing his head to the beat only he could hear he begins to sketch. He doesn't know what he's drawing at first, he never does. It's as if his hand has a mind of its own, deciding what images to pull from his mind and put on paper. It isn't until his very blonde, very loud, very annoying best friend leans over and taps his elbow to let him know that Iruka-sensei is coming down his isle that Gaara even looks at his sketch.

Gaara sees the beginnings of a very familiar and painful picture forming on the paper and, forgetting he is in the middle of Government, he tears it violently from his sketch pad. The resulting ripping sound echoes through the silent classroom. As he tries to crumple the paper into a meaningless ball of garbage, Iruka swiftly grabs it from his grasp. Iruka glares sternly at Gaara before tapping at his headphones.

"Off." is his simple command. Gaara sighs and complies, stopping the beautiful rhythms and eddies of explicit lyrics before slipping the headset from his ears, letting it rest comfortably around his neck. "Gaara, you will stay after class so we can discuss the times it is appropriate for you to listen to you music. Again."

"Yes, sir,"

"Good, now start the assigned four page essay on the economic repercussions of Hitler's invasion of Poland. It's due Monday." Iruka instructs him before moving away. Gaara bends over his black messenger's bag and pulls out ten sheets of lined paper. Because four pages just wouldn't be enough.

Ten minutes and four paragraphs later, the aforementioned best friend tosses a folded sheet of paper onto Gaara's desk. Written in the large block letters of a third grader, Naruto wrote: _Yo, we meeting at the dojo or what?_ Gaara takes fifteen seconds to scribble a response: _Can't. My father's coming home tonight. Me and the sibs, have to be there to welcome him home like a _real_ family_. Naruto sighs disappointedly.

"Sorry." Gaara whispers quietly. Naruto is his only real friend and he doesn't want him angry with him. No matter how annoying he sometimes is.

"It's okay." He whispers back before breaking into one of his trademark grins. "I'll put a beat down on pretty boy Sasuke instead."

Gaara raises a brow, "You say that like you could put a beat down on _me_."

Naruto shrugs, "It could happen…" Gaara just snorts and goes back to his essay. Two pages later the bell rings. The class slowly files out and Naruto follows, stopping at the doorway to shoot Gaara another of his grins.

"Gaara, would it kill you to actually listen to one of my lectures?" Iruka asks exasperated.

"Probably not," Gaara says with a shrug.

"But you won't." Iruka's staring at him, looking him right in the eyes. Gaara doesn't like it; it feels like he can see straight through him, straight into his darkest secrets and carefully constructed facades. "Tell me about your picture." He says pulling you Gaara's half crumpled paper. Depicted with an acute accuracy is a young boy with dark rings around his eyes and messy hair staring down a pistol into the eyes of a man with hatred etched into every line of his face. Written in the top corner is the phrase he knows so well: _In the end, it doesn't matter how much you love them. All that matters is how much they hate you._

Gaara almost groans. He actually wrote it down. The sketch was bad enough, but the words, too. He closes his eyes for a second, willfully forcing the memory away, before answering his waiting sensei, "It's just a sketch. I don't like the proportions though." He lies easily.

"The boy looks a bit like you…" Iruka hints.

"I do that sometimes. When I'm not sure how I want a figure to look, I substitute myself so I can work on the rest of the picture and get a better feel for the character." The lies flow easily from Gaara's lips. He's told variations of them all his life.

"I see…" Iruka states and Gaara is fearful, yet hopeful, that he really does see. Part of him is hoping fervently that Iruka has somehow bypassed all his defenses, cut through all his lies, and found the terrible truth. And, maybe he has. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Gaara? Anything at all?" At the very thought of being found out, Gaara's fear quickly overruns his hope and he lies once more.

"If you don't write me a note, Sensei, I'm going to get another tardy in gym." Iruka sighs and begins to write a brief note admitting Gaara to gym. Gaara takes it quickly, trying to avoid looking Iruka in the eyes. He can't stand the feeling of Iruka's eyes on his. They make him feel both hopeful and afraid, and Gaara doesn't like feeling either.

Readjusting his bag on his shoulder, Gaara walks rapidly from the room. Despite his hasty departure from the classroom, Gaara ambles down the hallways. Not three steps from the door he slides the headphones back over his ears. Lost in the melodies pouring into his ears he almost walks straight into Suigetsu.

Suigetsu is the school's tall and lean captain of the swim team. He is also one of the most arrogant and annoying people in the world, in Gaara's opinion. Suigetsu smirks at Gaara. Suigetsu absolutely hates Gaara. The feeling is absolutely mutual. Gaara's hand eases down to his iPod, shutting the machine off. He does not want to fight right now. His bruised ribs are throbbing. Suigetsu grins, showing off his oddly pointed teeth.

"Late again, Gaara? Been having another little episode in the boy's restroom? 'No, please, not now! Not here! Shukaku!'" Suigetsu mocks, clutching his head in feigned agony. "Who's Shukaku? Your boyfriend? Lover boy, planning an unwelcome visit?" he adds. Annoyed by Gaara's refusal to respond, Suigetsu swiftly plucks the now silent headphones from Gaara's head.

The fact that Gaara's ribs hurt means nothing. The fact that he really doesn't want to fight means nothing, he no longer as any choice in the matter. Gaara has three unbreakable rules: 1. Do not ask him about the scars on his back, 2. Never mention Shukaku, and 3. Never, _ever_, touch his headphones. Suigetsu has just broken two of them. Gaara glares harshly at Suigetsu. Rage contorts his features, shifting into something nearly inhuman. Suigetsu, momentarily startled by Gaara's transformation from passive victim to fearsome foe, stumbles back two steps. Then, he remembers who he's supposed to be.

"Bring it, little man." He taunts, though Gaara is only an inch or two shorter than him. Gaara's only response is a snarling growl that starts somewhere deep in his throat and reverberates through his entire being. His lips pull back to reveal abnormally sharp canines as his body lowers into an animalistic crouch. Putting on a false show of bravado, though no one is there to see it, Suigetsu takes an advanced defensive position with an arrogant grin plastered across his face. The headphones clatter to the ground.

Gaara launches himself at Suigetsu with a roar that explodes from his throat. Suigetsu moves to meet the attack, but Gaara is faster than perceived and he cuts through Suigetsu's defenses. His first punch makes solid contact with Suigetsu's nose. He can feel the bone shatter under the impact. His second strikes Suigetsu's thickly muscled abdomen. The surface is hard and resists before allowing Gaara's fist in sink deeply into the tense flesh. A small eruption of blood forces itself through Suigetsu's clenched teeth as he doubles over Gaara's fist. When Gaara pulls his fist free, Suigetsu crumples to the floor, conscious but unable to draw breath, unable to move.

Gaara kicks him viciously in the ribs. A small strangled sound escapes the beaten boy. He leans down and grabs hold of Suigetsu's pale white hair. Gaara lifts him by his hair until he is almost sitting up, the body weight only supported by his hair, before reversing his direction and slamming his head into the tile floor with a wet _smack_. Standing abruptly, Gaara looks down at the broken and bloody mess of a boy in front of him. They aren't called "unbreakable rules" for nothing.

Wordlessly he snatches his discarded headphones from the floor and returns them to their rightful position around his neck. Then, knowing that shame would keep Suigetsu from revealing his assailant, Gaara walks quickly to gym.


	2. Noticed

AN: Reviews please. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. If you think it sucks, tell me. Then tell me _why_. And ten thousand thanks to Kallou, Guardian of Hell, and LightKunochi for their reviews. I couldn't stop grinning for an hour!  This one's from Sakura's POV (That's point of view right?) Sakura's actual thoughts will be in italics and Inner Sakura will be in bold.

Chapter Two

Sakura is listening to Guy rant about the bloom of youth when she sees the door to the gym open. Gaara walks in, his stupid headphones around his neck and a streak of blood smeared across his face. She sees the red-head's moronic best friend motion to his face quickly. Immediately Gaara freezes and wipes at his face with his hand. Seeing it come away red, he looks at Naruto, who shakes his head.

Sakura's best friend Ino turns to see what's going on just as Gaara abandons trying to get the blood off with his hand and lifts the front of his shirt to wipe it off, revealing his perfect six pack and v cut. Sakura stares. Ino stares. Hinata blushes. Tenten whistles appreciatively.

"Gaara may be a sick freak, but you have to admit he has a rocking bod." Ino whispers to Sakura. Sakura only nods. It's true, Gaara is one of the school's hottest guys, but his personality is a total turn off. That's why he isn't one of the popular kids. He's just creepy.

Sakura shakes the thoughts of Gaara's hotness off, beginning the previously assigned two-mile run. Most of the other girls are only walking, but Sakura likes to run. It's not about being the fastest; she doesn't want to beat anyone. She likes running because when she runs, she doesn't have to be anyone but herself. Here, on the track, she doesn't have to know all the answers. She doesn't have to play secret keeper to all her friends. She doesn't have to worry about Ino's dieting problem, Hinata's secret crush, or whether or not the school god, Sasuke, is interested in her.

When she runs, Sakura is free.

All too soon, gym is over and she has to stop. After taking a way too long shower in the girl's locker room, Sakura rushes out to run smack into Gaara, knocking them both down.

"Sorry. I didn't see you." She says quickly, hoping she hasn't pissed him off. A pissed off Gaara is a violent Gaara. A violent Gaara has been known to break things. Things people really rather need. Instead of angry, Gaara seems as though he's in pain. His hand is holding his side and his eyes are closed tightly. "Hey, are you okay?" she asks before remembering that she's trying _not_ to be noticed by the school crazy.

"Yes." His response is immediate and his eyes open, but he doesn't rise and he's still holding his side. Seeing her gaze on his hand he moves it, before looking her in the eyes and rising. Slowly. He extends a hand and Sakura takes it. She's still a little scared, but doesn't want to risk irritating the unstable boy. He pulls her up effortlessly, then nods and walks off. After standing there like an idiot for five seconds, Sakura remembers that she's going to be late and begins to run through the emptying hallways.

Luckily, she arrives about ten seconds before the bell rings. Apologizing profusely to Orochimaru-sensei, Sakura takes her seat in the front row and begins taking notes on his lecture about the importance of the spleen. Ten minutes later, Gaara strides in pale as a ghost. Sakura tries, and fails, not to pay attention to the exchange.

"You are late, Mr. Subaku. Where have you been?" Orochimaru asks icily.

"I was ill, sir." Gaara's breathing is ragged and his voice is hoarse. He sounds like he's been sick.

"Did you go to the office to get a note excusing your tardiness?" Orochimaru looks as though he's planning on eating the poor boy alive. Gaara just shakes his head. Sakura notices he's trembling and his hands have clenched into fists. "Well, then you must go get one now or take a tardy."

Gaara shakes his head and starts towards his seat in the back. "A tardy, then, Mr. Subaku." Orochimaru says, grinning with satisfaction. Gaara says nothing; he just takes his seat wincing slightly, a hand going to his side.

Then Sakura realizes she's staring at him and turns around, hoping no one noticed. "Ugh, what's with me, today?" she mumbles to herself, resuming her note taking. As her hand copies Orochimaru's words on spleens, her mind wanders…

**I wonder what happened to his side. **

_He's Gaara. He was probably in a fight. He came into gym with blood on his face, remember?_

**I remember his totally sexy abs.**

_Why are we even talking about this? Shouldn't you be gushing about Sasuke's new shirt or something?_

**Aha! So you think his abs are sexy, too!**

_I'm _not_ having this conversation with you!_

**Aha! You're not denying his sexy awesomeness!**

_Yes, I am. He's not awesome. He's creepy and violent…and I'm _still_ not talking about this!_

**Aha! You still haven't said he wasn't sexy!**

_Stop saying "Aha!" like it means something. He's got a nice body, okay? But he's still really creepy._

**No, you're looking at it the wrong way. He's not "creepy", he's "mysterious"**

_I never thought I'd say this, but, I think I actually prefer your mindless Sasuke idol-worship. _

**That's because you don't actually want Sasuke, whereas my interest in Gaara is actually **_**your **_**interest in Gaara.**

_No it is not! Gaara's psychotic. Like clinically._

**And you think that's hot. I know I do.**

_You think the way Sasuke holds his _textbook_ is hot. And, damn it, I'm not talking about this!_

**And yet you won't stop talking. You never protested so venomously about Sasuke.**

Thankfully, the bell rang at that exact moment saving Sakura from herself. After writing down the homework assignment and shoving all her supplies into her pale pink backpack, Sakura rises and walks out with Ino.

"Hey, Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura's heat almost stops. She most definitely did not hear what she thinks she did. After all that would only happen in Inner Sakura's dreams. Yet, she turns and there leaning against the wall next to the door is Sasuke Uchiha. The Sasuke Uchiha. As in the god of Kohona High School, Sasuke Uchiha. As in every girl in the school will be glaring daggers into her back the rest of the week because he knows her name, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Cha! Figures he'd wait till you have absolutely no interest before talking to you.**

_Shut up_! "Yeah, what's up?"

"Wondering if you have the Gov. homework assignment. I forgot to write it down."

"Uh, yeah, just a sec." Sakura says, opening her carefully organized pack. She pulls out her agenda, flips to the correct page and hands it to him. He copies it down on a scarp sheet of paper then grins at her.

"Thanks." He says walking away.

"Oh. My. God. Sasuke Uchiha talked to you!" Ino says in awe. "I so hate you right now."

Ino alternates between congratulating Sakura and complaining about how it should have been her. Sakura nods at the right times, but really she doesn't care. The Uchiha is just too arrogant for her to like as anything more than eye candy.

Walking into fourth period math lab with the notoriously late Kakashi, Sakura isn't even listening anymore.


	3. Home

An: Gaara's turn again. We're going to bypass a couple of classes because I can't think of anything else to happen in the first day and still have it be realistic. Please review, they make me feel all fluffy and happy inside, even when they're tell me how badly I screwed up. Ten thousand thanks to BellaPerea, AlaskanWildflower, and Cherry-Blossom-Sakura-08 for reviewing ch. 2 and Twenty Thousand to Kallou for reviewing twice!! Now scroll down for ten seconds to arrive at the Gaasaku goodness. There's a big sign that says Chapter Three, you can't miss it. If you hit the disclaimer, you've gone too far. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Gaara walks quickly from the school to the car waiting for him. Along the way he is joined by his brother and sister.

"Kankuro. Temari." He says, nodding politely. They nod nervously. In front of them is Baki, the Subakus' manservant. He is standing by the passenger side door, hands clasped behind his back and glaring at anyone who comes within ten feet of the car. He opens the door for them as they approach. Temari slides in first, followed by Kankuro. Gaara does not follow.

"Sir?" Baki questions at Gaara's hesitation. "Sir, would you prefer to sit…"he coughs uncomfortably, "Shotgun?"

"No. Thank you, Baki." He says slipping the headphones over his ears and sliding into the car. He shifts through his library looking for a specific song. Finally, he finds it: Reclusive by Anberlin. He presses the repeat button, and then turns the volume all the way up. He knows everyone else in the car can hear it, but he doesn't care.

The car pulls into Subaku estate and stops outside the door. Gaara quickly opens his door, not waiting for Baki. He smoothly slides his lithe frame out of the vehicle and walks into the door that is opened by another servant. "Inform me when Father arrives." he all but snarls at the man.

He stalks into his room and plops onto the large bed. The black satin rubs against his bare arms, but he doesn't notice. He closes his eyes and prays for sleep, knowing that it will elude him again this night. Much too soon, before sleep has descended, there is a hand on his shoulder. Before he thinks about it one hand is wrapped around the servant's throat, the other moves the headphones from his ears. "What?" He asks, but he already knows. Servants only enter his room with his explicit permission. If this man is here now, it is because he is following orders, which only means one thing:

"Master Subaku has returned, Master Gaara."

Gaara's hand tightens momentarily before releasing servant. His hands go to his throat and he coughs weakly. Gaara gently removes the headset from around his neck and sets it on his desk. Then, he pulls out his iPod and sets it beside them. He walks to his closet and pulls off his hoodie and shirt before beginning to unbutton his pants. "Why are you still here?" he growls, shooting a glare over his shoulder at the coughing man. Wheezing slightly he manages a respectful bow before fleeing the frightening teenager's presence.

Stepping out of his trips, he grabs a pair of black cotton dress pants. After pulling them on roughly, he grabs an expensive black silk long sleeved shirt. He leaves the top three unbuttoned as he grabs his crimson tie. Tying it loosely around his neck, he grabs his shiny black leather shoes. He slides off his black and red converses and slips his black socked feet into the leather. Taking a deep breath and running a hand through his mess of blood red hair, he opens his door and goes to meet his father.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Nor do I own Anberlin or their f'ing awesome song "Reclusion" which everyone on the planet should listen to…repeatedly.

AN: Sorry it's so short. Up next we meet the Kazekage, who, for the purpose of this fanfiction, will be named Kaze. It will also be the first chapter where that T for teen rating actually comes into play, so all you little twelve and unders STOP reading. I'm serious, there's some serious shit coming up. Loves to all my readers!!


	4. Father

AN: Okay, here's chapter 4. Technically it should be Sakura's turn, but I wanted to introduce Gaara's dad, Kaze, and I suck at following a stable pattern . In case you didn't read the author's note at the bottom of chap. 3, this is where all under thirteens should leave. NOW.

Warnings: Graphic, violent child abuse, hinted sexual abuse, hinted incest, hinted rape.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and gods forgive me for what I'm about to do to Kishimoto's characters…

Chapter Four

Temari and Kankuro are already lined outside the door, dressed in their most formal attire. Temari, as the oldest, is closest to the door wearing a pale purple evening gown with white elbow length gloves. Next is Kankuro, the eldest male, Kaze's pride and joy, wearing a tuxedo. Gaara steps into his place, last in their father's order of importance, just as the door swings open to reveal the rich, and powerful Kaze Subaku.

Kaze is wearing a custom tailored suit of black silk. His dark brown hair is cut and styled crisply and professionally. He is well muscled, lean and powerful. His dark eyes narrowed with a look of expected disappointment. He walks through the threshold, a tight frown etched into his face.

"Welcome home, Father." Temari and Kankuro intone together, bowing respectfully. Kaze, however, has no eyes for his older children. His gaze is lock on his youngest. Gaara has not bowed nor greeted his father. Nor is he planning to.

"Will you not bow your head in respect for me?" Kaze's voice is sharp and angry, the only tone Gaara has ever heard his father use when addressing him. "Do you have no respect for the man who gave you life? Do you lack the humanity to be humble before the man who should have drowned you the moment your bloodstained soul crawled from your mother's corpse, but instead took you into his home and clothed you and fed you, who gave you everything you needed and more?" his hand whips out, slapping Gaara harshly across the face. Gaara's head jerks back. "Have you no respect for me?"

Gaara lifts his head and glares at his father. "I have no respect for a man so weak that he must strike his children to feel strong." Gaara sees the blow coming but does nothing to avoid it. What would be the point? Kaze's fist buries itself deep within the young boy's abdomen, before wrapping around his tie. He pulls his son upright and leans right in his face.

"We'll see how long you remain ignorant of my strength." He hurls Gaara into a wall. "We'll see how long it takes you give respect where it is do." Gaara just chuckles thickly as Kaze fists a hand into his hair and begins dragging him towards to the basement. After all, his father is proving his point. Even if his father puts him on Death's door, it won't change anything. Gaara won. Just for now. Just this one battle, Gaara _won_.

The basement door is thrown open and Kaze tosses his son down the stairs. Gaara lands with a loud thud and small groan. _Shit!_ Gaara thinks. He's almost positive he's just dislocated his left shoulder. Kaze's down the stairs in a heartbeat, pulling his son to his feet by the back of his collar. "Take it off." His demand his rough and demanding.

"Changing teams? Temari not getting it done for you, Father?" Gaara taunts, knowing his father's perverted nighttime habits. Kaze punches him in the face and throws him into another wall in response. The wall gives a little under the force of the blow, cracks spreading like spider webs from the point of impact. Gaara slides down the wall, spots of black swimming before his eyes and blood flooding from his nose.

"You want to play games, boy? Fine." Kaze snarls pulling off his belt. "You want to cut your shirt to pieces," the belt snakes through the air, the buckle biting into the healing bruises on Gaara's side from the last time his father beat him. "Fine."

Kaze stalks towards his son, rage contorting his normally handsome features. He grabs Gaara's tie and drags him away from the wall, ignoring the small strangled sounds coming from his son as the tie tightens around his throat. Releasing the tie, he kicks Gaara viciously in the ribs. Gaara cries out unintentionally. Then rebukes himself for revealing how painful the blow was.

"Still sore from last week?" Kaze asks feigning concern before kicking him again, harder this time. Gaara grits his teeth together so tightly it hurts, but he manages to contain the scream attempting to escape. "Come on now, be a sport, Gaara." Kaze says frighteningly calm. "Be a sport and _scream_!" he says, stomping on his chest.

The scream tears through his throat, ripping vocal cords. Gaara can feel things break. Tears stream, unbidden from his eyes. His breathing comes in wet gasps and blood bubbles around his mouth. "Atta boy." Kaze snarls, grinning insanely. Rolling Gaara over with his foot, he gives his ribs one more kick before setting to work with his belt.

Snapping it through the air like a whip, Kaze sends the buckle crunching into his son's back. One. Two. Five. Ten. Twenty. Fifty. The shirt is in tatters now, revealing the scars from a thousand nights just like this one. Blood is flowing freely from new wounds and reopened ones. Gaara had remained silent at first, but now he screams without restraint. There is a wet sucking sound each time the belt is pulled from his skin. Droplets of blood fly through the air as the belt slashes through flesh. Sixty. Seventy. A hundred. Two.

And all the while Kaze stands grinning as blood is flicked across his face. Finally content that his son has been punished enough for today, he wipes the blood off his face with his hand. He drops the belt onto the floor and bends an ear to listen to the agonized sobbing coming from his youngest. He had tried so hard, had lasted so long, but eventually he had given in and begun pleading for it to stop. Begging for an end to the pain.

"Please…oh, gods…please…make it…stop, please…" Gaara's nerves are so flayed that he hasn't even realized the end he is groveling for has already come. Tears streak through blood, falling pink to the earth.

Kaze turns and goes upstairs, leaving his son to plead and bleed. He would summon Baki to set the broken bones and make sure the boy didn't die.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Baki sighs, looking down on his favorite of the Subaku children. Gaara is lying there breathing more blood than air, gurgling vague pleads for mercy. Baki rolls him over, tears what's left of his shirt away, and cuts a fine, medical line in his abdomen. Gaara screams but everything is blended together in a jumble of agony and it doesn't hurt nearly has much it could have. Baki sighs sadly again before reaching inside the boy and setting his ribs.

Using a variety of medical procedures that I don't know and can't describe, Baki mends the injuries of the broken boy. After Baki lays Gaara gently down on his bed, he strides quickly through the house. He prefers to stay off the estate when his employer is home. Baki may be a trained killer, and he may put up with Mr. Subaku's sickening acts, but that did not mean he wanted to stay there and _listen_ to them.

Trying to ignore the quiet crying coming from Temari's room, Baki exits the house as quickly as possible.

AN: Wow…that didn't go quite like I pictured it…why the fuck am I raping Temari? I'm a sick, sick person. Yeah…I might the rating to M later…Forgive me Kishimoto; I have done despicable things to your beautiful characters!


	5. Midnight Musings

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers, you make my world go round. Well, here's chapter five. Hope you like it. And if you're under thirteen, completely ignored the AN, the warnings, and the explicit and implied abuse, then…DAMN IT, GET OUT!!!!

Warnings: Suicidal themes, murder fantasy, implied sexual abuse, implied rape.

Disclaimer: As mentioned in previous chapters I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Five

Gaara is awake. He can't move, can't do anything. The very act of breathing causes him more pain than he has the words to describe. He wishes that the quite peacefulness of unconsciousness would over take him, spare him another second of this agony. He wishes his father would become careless in his rage and end everything. He wishes Baki would be too late next time. He wishes that death would hurry up and take him, instead of playing with him so cruelly. He wishes he hadn't mentioned Temari in the basement. He wishes he couldn't hear the sounds coming from her room. He wishes that, despite the enormity of the house, all the bedrooms weren't right next to each other.

He wishes that he could bring himself to do what he's best at. He wishes he could forget Kaze is his father; wrap his hands tightly around his throat and just _squeeze_. He wishes that he could see, smell, feel the blood he loves so much as it flows from his father's open wounds. He wants to grab his father by his hair and pound his head into the ground until he can no longer hit him, until he can no longer make Temari cry. He wants to beat his head into the hard unforgiving ground until crimson blood and purple-grey brain matter, spill and mix around him. He wishes he could swallow his personal needs and wants and do what has to be done.

But he knows he can't. He just can't. To strike, to kill, a member of his family, even a hated one, would destroy Gaara. To lose himself in his pain and anger and attack one who should be precious to him, would kill him in ways he couldn't begin to fathom. Gaara knows, as surely as he knows the sky is blue, that to do so would to become the thing he hates most in this world.

Gaara lies there, frozen, and listens to the quiet opening and closing of doors; to the sound of broken sobbing. He tries desperately to change the facts he knows can never be changed. He argues within his mind that becoming what he hates wouldn't be so bad, that in the end it would be best for everyone else if he could just gather the courage to do this one thing. In fact he wouldn't have to even endure the change. He could save Temari and himself. He could kill his father; the man is a sick, twisted excuse for a human being. Killing him would save her. And he could save himself from becoming the thing that fills his throat with bile.

Yes, Gaara could kill his father. He knows hundreds of ways to do it. He could kill his father and follow him to the grave.

Hysterical laughter bubbles from deep within him, burning through his lungs and chest and throat. _That's what you wanted, right? Right, Yashamaru? Kill the monster. Kill it before it grows up to become something even it can't stand. I should have let you kill me. _

Gaara can't do it and he knows it. He can't become that thing. No amount of justifying, no amount of blood spilt can change that. He just_ can't._ Staring into the darkness, dread wraps her cold, clawed hand around his heart. He can see himself in ten years, his father long dead, standing over his own son. The belt's in his hand now, cutting through the air, cutting into the small frame. Able to delude himself into validating this attack, the way he had reasoned the last.

After all, if he could find an excuse to slaughter his father, why not his son? His wife? His daughter? If he could do it once, why not again? And that is why Gaara can't go through with it. In killing his father, Gaara would become him.

AN: Sorry it's so short, but I needed to write this down. I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. I blame the sleep deprivation.


	6. Project

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it took so long to update. This one's from Sakura's POV, so it'll be a whole lot less depressing. Updates are probably going to be done every few weeks with three or four chapters at a time. I'm having trouble getting internet time. Sorry. Thirteen and unders who have ignored all my previous warnings and commands, I give up. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, which is why I'm writing Gaasaku on the internet instead of as part of the manga/anime.

Chapter Six

Project

Buzzzzz! Buzzzzz! Buzzzz! Sakura's alarm clock blares, reminding her once again, that school starts way too early to be practical. She extends one hand from the mess of tangle blankets wrapped all around her small frame to shut the annoying sound off. A very large portion of her wants to curl into a ball in the warmth of her bed and forget about her first period government class. She had perfect attendance so far, no would really care if she cut just one class, right?

Wrong. "Sakura, get your butt down here! And don't pretend you can't hear me, I heard your alarm go off! Fifteen minutes!"

Sakura groans. Damn her perfectionist mother. Stifling a yawn, she crawls mournfully from her king sized bed. Beginning the hurried frenzy she's so familiar with, Sakura rushes around her room. Ten minutes later Sakura is straightening her mini skirt, running brush through her bubblegum pink hair, and trying with limited success to finish buttoning her shirt.

"Five minutes!" Mrs. Haruno calls.

"I know! I know! I'm almost ready!" Sakura shouts back as she finally manages to force the final button through its corresponding hole. She turns and looks at her reflection. Her pale pink skirt rests comfortably above her knees. She's left the top three buttons of her white shirt undone and the short sleeves hang at mid shoulder. Her cherry blossom hair is pulled into a loose ponytail.

"Two minutes and your breakfast hits the trash!"

"For the love of Kami, I'm done!" Sakura shouts angrily. Sighing in aggravation, she grabs her backpack and storms down the stairs into the dining room. After she slides into her chair, her mom comes out of the kitchen carrying a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

Shoveling food into her mouth, Sakura barely listens as her mother runs through the newest gossip. The town's richest member had returned for the weekend, but is supposedly going on a three month trip to New Zealand tomorrow. The Yanamaka's had finished building their new pool… just in time for winter. The Uchiha orphan is registered to fight in the next martial arts tournament, along with the Uzumaki kid. The Subaku children had withdrawn their names from the same tournament. The captain of the swim team had been mugged at the school, though he should still be able to compete in next month's meet.

That news, of course, sends her on a diatribe about how much she spends on Kohona and that it should at least be safe for the students to walk to their way home without getting jumped by thugs. Sakura barely manages not to laugh.

Suigetsu? Mugged? Yeah, right. The idiot had probably pissed off one of the school's more advanced martial artists, trying to act like he was a badass.

**Advanced martial artist? Like Gaara?**

_Don't even go there._

**Come on, you said he'd probably been in a fight.**

_You were so calm over the weekend, what happened to that? I liked that._

**You started thinking about Gaara.**

_No I didn't!_

**Indirectly.**

"Sakura are you listening?"

_The generalization martial artist should not immediately bring Gaara to mind. Lunatic. Violent. Psychotic. Sadist. Those are words I'd associate with him._

**You have to admit he's a good fighter. He won at Nationals.**

_Won? He nearly _killed_ your beloved Sasuke. His friend had to put him in a choke hold until he lost consciousness. He's not a martial artist; he's just so unbelievably powerful, that it doesn't matter._

"Sakura Rin Haruno, pay attention when I'm speaking to you!" Mrs. Haruno scolds.

"Wha?" Sakura asks, confused for a moment before remembering that she was supposed to be listening to her mother when she'd begun arguing with herself.

"I said pay attention."

"Sorry Mom." Sakura says quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up. You're going to be late." She snaps, gesturing to the door. Sakura rises and grabs her backpack, rushing out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura almost missed the bus, but now she's sitting in her customary seat in the front of the middle row. She's listening to Ino babble about how Sasuke is sure to win the next tournament. Sakura eyes dart back and forth between the door and Ino, unconsciously waiting for something.

The tardy bell rings and Iruka closes the door. Or attempts to, rather, as a pale hand wraps around it from the other side. He stumbles back a little as Gaara forces the door the rest of the way open. His back is ramrod straight and his left arm is hanging limply at his side. His breathing is shallow and uneven. His eyes are narrowed to slits rimmed by the usual blackness that Sakura half believes is eyeliner. Though Gaara doesn't seem like the type to bother.

Sakura mentally shakes herself, catching herself staring at the redhead again.

"Gaara, why are you late?" Iruka asks calmly, as he regains his balance.

Gaara lets out a cold, malicious chuckle. "I overslept." His dark sarcasm seems out of place with such a simple statement.

Iruka's eyes narrow, a small frown spreads across his face.

_He looks concerned._

"I see…take a seat. You'll stay after class again, so we can discuss the importance of being punctual."

"Hai, sensei. Whatever you say, sensei." Gaara's words are harsh. Expectant, demanding. Sakura cannot begin to guess why he's acting so cruelly towards the nicest teacher in the whole school.

Ino, completely oblivious to the world around her, swings an arm out to emphasize a point no one's listening to and smacks into Gaara as he walks past her. He had been standing perfectly straight before, but now he spasms violently his back arcing slightly. A small gasp escapes from him. His eyes squeeze shut tightly for a quarter of a second, then snap open.

His already uneven breath turns ragged. He turns, a dark glare marring his features. His right hand whips out lightning fast and grabs hold of the front of Ino's shirt. He pulls her forward, lifting her straight out of her chair. "Touch me again, and I'll _kill_ you." He snarls.

"Gaara, take your seat!" Iruka shouts, his hand suddenly on Gaara's left shoulder.

Gaara's whole body goes rigid. He makes a small noise in the back of his throat. Then faster almost than Sakura can see his right hand has moved from Ino's collar to his head. The hand knots tightly into his red locks. He pauses for the smallest fraction of a second, eyes looking first at Iruka then beyond him, to Sakura. He is gone, footsteps echoing as he runs from the room.

Iruka sighs deeply before motioning for Ino to get back in her chair. He sighs deeply

Once he is finished with that Iruka asked for their four page paper on the economic repercussions of Hitler's invasion of Poland. Sakura did it of course, more than did it in fact. She turns in six sheets of finely written essay.

"Okay class, we're going to be starting our semester project today. Remember, I told you about it at the beginning of the year? I'll be assigning you into pairs, and I mean I will be assigning. There won't be any switches." The class erupts in jeers. "That's enough! You will be assigned a partner, now SHUT UP!" They shut up. He pulls out a list of names and begins naming off the partners. "Ino and Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Sasuke, Ino and Hinata, Neji and Karin, Tenten and Shino, Lee and Naruto, and finally, Sakura and Gaara. Any questions?"

_YES! Are you trying to get me killed?!_

**CHA! The perfect opportunity!**

AN: That took forever….I so suck at writing Sakura. Gaara up next!! Yayness. Shukaku makes his debut and Gaara has a minor/major mental breakdown. Poor Gaara. I make his life so miserable.


	7. Break

AN: Ten thousand thanks to all my reviewers. Shukaku, like Inner Sakura, will be in bold while Gaara's thoughts will be italicized.

Warnings: Murder, schizophrenia, self loathing, self destruction, and Gaara in the shower.

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Naruto….but I don't.

Chapter Seven

Break

Ino's hand, thrown out in a careless gesture, collides with Gaara's torn back. A gasp of pain slides between his clenched teeth.

**Kill her! How dare she cause us pain! Your code of honor does not extend to this one, kill her! Wrap our hands around her small neck and squeeze the life from her. Listen as she screams and begs for mercy.**

_No! _"Touch me again, and I'll_ kill _you."_ I…I…I…_

**No! No waiting! No second chances! Kill her now! Make her bleed! Kill! Kill! Kill!**

"Gaara, take your seat!" Iruka's voice is lost in the screams. His hand grasps Gaara's injured shoulder. A wounded snarl tears through his throat and his body locks rigidly.

**Kill! Kill! KILL! KILL! KILL!**

The roars are deafening. Gaara turns, ready to satisfy Shukaku's demands if only to make the screaming stop. Jade eyes meet emerald.

_**KILL!!!!**_

Gaara freezes, sense overcoming anguish for a fraction of a second, then he runs.

Right hand clasped tightly to his throbbing head, left arm swinging wildly, painfully, Gaara flees to the isolation of the bathroom.

**KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!! SLAUGHTER ALL THAT BREATH! FEEL THEIR BLOOD AS IT FLOWS OVER OUR HANDS!!!**

"NO!" Gaara wails, sliding against the tile wall. "Not here. Never here. Please, Shukaku. Oh god, please."

**Stop lying to yourself, Gaara. Be a man! You're a killer, so **_**kill**_**! It's what you're good at. It's what you love. Be who, no, what you really are. Kill them. KILL THEM ALL.**

"I don't want to." Gaara protests weakly.

**That is a lie.**

And it is, because a part of Gaara, a large part, does want to. Even needs to. What are these people to him? They're nothing. And it feels so good. The destruction, the blood and smoke, it's beautiful. So why shouldn't he? He's hurting so much right now, it would do any real harm to just kill a few. Just one, maybe two. No one would miss them. No one ever does.

"But not here." He manages before stalking into the hall. Shukaku rumbles his displeasure at Gaara's refusal to act immediately in the back of his mind, but makes no complaint. So long as there's blood to be spilt, he doesn't much care whose it is or where it is shed.

Gaara runs swiftly from the school. Running towards the busy city streets. Running towards the places far over crowded by homeless. People other people won't notice are gone. People who have no one to ask questions for them. People whose disappearance won't be suspicious. The perfect victims.

Their deaths are grotesque. Their bodies, when Gaara has finished with them, are dismembered and burned. He's killed four. Now he is home destroying evidence. It is now, as he stands under the stream of hot water, washing off the blood of people he's ruthlessly slaughtered, that Gaara truly hates himself. The words of Shukaku echo in his mind and he agrees completely.

"I am a monster." He says watching the crimson blood spiral down the drain. He feels it now. Only now. The darkness within him that he can't blame anyone else for. He killed four people today. Not because he had to. Not because he even needed to. Because he _wanted_ to. He wanted to feel their blood as it splashed across his face. He wanted to look into their terrified eyes and watch as the life left them.

He smiled the whole time; a deranged grin of sadistic joy.

"I am a monster." His fist, acting without his brain's consent, slams into the wall. The tiles crack and splinter, small pieces falling away from the wall and into the water as he pulls his hand back. He stares at the hand as if he's never seen it before. The knuckles have split, sending his own blood to mix with his victim's.

Seized by an irresistible compulsion, Gaara pounds his fist into the wall again and again. Chunks of tile fall and splash into the bloody water. The dry wall hidden beneath is torn and bloodied. The water spraying over him goes cold, but Gaara can't tell. He feels the bones fracture as he slams his fist into the walls. He doesn't realize he's crying until the compulsion is gone.

Fumbling with broken hands to turn the water off, Gaara stumbles out of the shower. Blood seeps from his knuckles. Tears streak silently from eyes rimmed in black. He stares at his bloody trembling hand. Red drips down his forearm. It doesn't even hurt.

"I am a _monster_!" He sinks to the floor, naked and broken in more than just body. He doesn't want to be this. He doesn't want to kill. He doesn't want to _live._

But he doesn't want to die.

**What a pitiful creature man is to be broken so easily.**

AN: I've really f'd up Gaara haven't I…I feel bad about it. Up next Gaara and Sakura start working on their project, which I won't be very specific about because I have no clue what it actually _is_. Woot? Maybe? Anyone else think "Kill" starts looking funny after the first couple of times? Weird…


	8. Nothing Else

AN: Chapter eight! Review if you like it, or if you think it sucks. Cause I want to know. The actual Gaasaku starts here. I didn't think I'd need seven fricking chapters to get here though. Aw well, we're here now. Yay!...maybe…

Warnings: profanity, depression,

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, then my name is Masashi Kishimoto…and it's not.

Chapter Eight

Nothing Else

The door creaks as it opens. Some part of Gaara hears and wonders who's stupid enough to risk his wrath by entering without his consent. But most of him is beyond caring.

"Gaara?"

_Oh. Baki._

"Gaara, where are you?"

_I don't know._

"Answer me, damnit!"

_Why?_

The door swings open. Baki storms in and then freezes. "Christ, Gaara, what the fuck did you do?" He stares at the demolished shower before glancing at Gaara. He stares at Gaara uncomprehending for five whole minutes.

Gaara looks at him with dead eyes. Water trickles out of his blood red hair and runs down his face. Which is when Baki notices the tears. They're still creeping unbidden from his eyes. He wonders if he should be ashamed to be seen naked and crying by one of the few people he might hesitate to kill outside his family.

"Well, are you going to sit there all day?" there is some attempt at humor in his voice and Gaara wonders if he should act the part Baki wants him to play.

_I'm tired of acting. I'm tired of lying. I just want to sleep. I just want…_

"This is the part where you stand up and threaten to kill me for coming in without permission, sir." Still trying to be funny.

_I don't care._

"Sir?" Baki questions, concern lacing his tone. Gaara doesn't respond. "Gaara?"

_I don't want to be Gaara. Can I be someone else? Anyone else?_

"That's it. You can kill me for this later." Baki says grabbing Gaara under the arms and hauling him to his feet. When he removes his hands he keeps them near in case Gaara decides to fall. He remains upright though. He doesn't care enough to actually defy Baki and fall.

Baki sighs and rolls his eyes. Then, leaves the bathroom. He returns moments later with a buddle of clothes. He throws a pair of black boxers at Gaara. They hit his chest and sink to the floor. "Put those on. You're way too old for me to have to dress you."

Gaara complies with Baki's demands, dressing himself first in boxers then pants. But he stops at the shirt. It's red. Like blood. Like the blood he spilt mercilessly. Like the blood still seeping from his knuckles. He refuses to put it on.

Baki sighs again and attempts to pull the shirt over Gaara's head. Gaara acts on wild instinct, broken hand and tender recently dislocated arm coming up and forcing the man away. Panic screaming through his veins. Baki collides with the counter and swears before throwing the shirt down. "Fine. Don't wear a shirt. I don't care." He pushes the now docile boy into the main room.

"Sit on the bed." Baki barks. Gaara does. Baki grabs his broken hand roughly. Pain arcs through Gaara's entire arm. He doesn't even blink. "Was it necessary to completely mangle your hand while you redecorated the bathroom?" Baki grunts, while setting the bones. "Stay here. You need proper bandages."

Baki leaves and returns with the familiar white of medical gauze. He is gentler this time, careful not to disrupt the placement of the bones. "Don't do anything strenuous with this hand for a while." Gaara gives a slight, empty nod. Acknowledgement, not consent. "I don't know why I bother patching you up, you're just going to get hurt again."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(AN: We're making some abrupt changes. First I'm going to switch to Saku's POV. Second It's the next day. Tuesday.)

Considering everything that had happed yesterday, Sakura had really been hoping Gaara wouldn't show up to class. But he was there, headphones around his neck and blank eyes. When Iruka told him Sakura would be his partner for the project, she expected him to become angry and demand to work with Naruto. But he just nodded.

**What's up with him?**

_Maybe someone kicked his ass. That would explain the bandages and limp arm._

He pauses for just a second by her desk, "We'll work in the library after school." His tone is docile, even bored. Not threatening or demanding. Sakura is tempted to tell him that she wants to work somewhere else just to see if he would say anything back. Then she remembered that no matter how he appeared right now, he is still a psycho. Needless to say, she kept her mouth shut.

After a completely boring day where Ino gushed about Sasuke's "totally hot new pants" in a manner frighteningly similar to Inner Sakura, Gaara sat out during gym, and the teachers were teachers, Sakura finds herself walking into the library. Gaara's already there, sitting calmly at a table, his back to her and the door. He doesn't look up when she approaches and Sakura realizes he's listening to his music. Sakura now has two very unappealing options: she can walk around him and sit at the desk, possibly startling him and sending him into a painful—for her—rage or she could tap his shoulder, possibly startling him and sending him into a painful—for her—rage.

Sighing, she chooses the middle choice and takes the chair next to him at the table. Seeing her approach, he moves his left hand jerkily to his pocket, and then removes his headphones.

"Before you start," Gaara says, setting his hands on the table before she's even opened her mouth, "I can't write."

"What do you mean you can't write?" Sakura, a little ticked that he's trying to push the entire project on her, snaps back before she can stop herself.

"I mean I have multiple fractures in my right hand and a recently dislocated left shoulder, reducing the mobility of my hands to roughly zero." He speaks in a monotone.

Sakura can't believe it. She'd seen him beat people into a pulp for talking back to him, and now here he is sitting there calmly taking it. "What's with you?" Sakura asks, echoing Inner Sakura's earlier question. "How come you're not all violent psychopath today?" She adds, before mentally kicking herself.

_Please tell me I did not just say that._

**You just said that.**

"Is that what you want? Should I play the role of monster for you?" Gaara asks softly. Hurt flashes across his face for a fraction of a second before it smoothes back into an emotionless mask. It remains in his eyes though, mingling with confusion and anger. "Would you like me to be cruel?" His bandaged hand gently caresses Sakura's face before trailing to her throat. She trembles, though whether from his tough or her own fear, she doesn't know. "I can." His words are whispered so softly Sakura almost doesn't hear them. His hand, still resting against her throat tightens slightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean—" Sakura starts, but his hand tightens almost painfully and she falls silent.

"You didn't mean what?" He leans forward stopping inches from her face. Sakura can feel his uneven breathing on her skin. This close to him it's impossible for her to ignore the elegance of his features; the nobility of his strength; and something else.

Something hidden in those rage-filled orbs of jade. Something dark and deep and painful.

"You didn't mean to anger me? To provoke me? To _hurt_ me? Do you think I am a creature incapable of anything but rage? Am I nothing else? Am I_ nothing_ else?" There is a pleading in his voice, a frantic desperation that Sakura can't even begin to understand. Looking deep into those eyes, so like hers and yet so different, Sakura sees the rage fall away and become replaced by agonized sorrow.

Sakura doesn't know why she does it. Maybe Inner is right and she _is_ in like with the dangerous redhead. Maybe she just can't bear to look into such sad eyes. Maybe she just wants to. Sakura doesn't know why she does it. But she does.

She leans forward, closing the distance between them, and softly presses her lips to his.

AN: And that's chapter eight! Up next we've got Gaara again, so we get to see how he responds to Sakura's kiss. MUAWHAHAHAHAHA!!! I feel so evil ending it like that.


	9. Reaction

AN: Chapter Nine: Reaction. Sounds serious, huh? Let's see how Gaara takes Sakura kissing him while he's trying to threaten(?) her.

Warnings: profanity, vague thoughts of rape

Disclaimer: Haven't you been paying attention for the past six chapters? I don't own Naruto!

Chapter Nine

Reaction

_What the fuck? Did she? Did she just? What the fuck?_

Gaara is confused. And more than a little surprised. Seconds ago he had had his broken hand wrapped around her pretty little neck. Now, he is backing away because the crazy girl had _kissed_ him.

Sakura smiles at him. "You're a whole lot less scary when you're scurrying away."

_Is that why she did it? Is she toying with me?_

Gaara's face clouds with anger. "I did not _scurry_." What the fuck is wrong with this girl? She should be trembling in fear.

"Yes you did." A playful smirk lights her face. "Who'd of thought that big, bad Gaara is scared of a little kiss?"

"I'm not frightened of a kiss." He snarls. "Did it never occur to you that kissing you is extremely unappealing?" Not that it was. In fact, Gaara thought it was rather nice. He might have even done it again if the girl in question wasn't so irritating.

"Oh. I see." Ha. That would show her. She looks at him questioningly. "So you're gay?"

_What the fuck? Did she? Did she just? What the fuck?_

"No, I'm _not_ gay. I'm just not interested in moronic girls who try to kiss the people threatening them. You some kind of masochist or something?" Of course Gaara isn't enjoying this bantering at all. He isn't wearing a smirk similar to hers, because no one would ever call Gaara or any expression he is capable of making playful. There isn't a slight teasing in his tone, because Gaara threatens, he intimidates; he doesn't tease.

"Maybe. Why are you some kind of sadist or something?" Sakura replies.

Because Gaara hadn't been joking, because he hadn't been smiling at the weird pink haired girl, because he isn't capable of playfulness or teasing, he certainly doesn't change his expression when she asks her question. "Yes. I am." His eyes narrow and his tone makes it perfectly clear that this is not, could _never_, be a joke.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "You're really bad at flirting. You know that, right?"

"I wasn't flirting." He responds morosely. "We should start working on our project, the library closes in a forty-five minutes." With that he walks away into the stacks.

**What are you doing? Go back! She an attractive young girl, go back there and fuck her brains out! Then kill her! It'll be fun, I promise!**

_I've heard the "pleasures" of sex. They usually end with the girl crying herself to sleep and asking god why it happened to her._

**That's just your father's way of doing things. And even if it does, why do you care what happens to some girl? **

_It doesn't matter. I don't care either way._

**Liar.**

_I'm done with this._

**You're a monster, Gaara. A killer. Why should the appellation "rapist" bother you any more than the others? Give me some time, you'll get there. You'll get there.**

"NO!" Gaara cries, covering his ears with his hands. Eyes shut tightly, hands pressed firmly to his ears, brow furrowed in his attempt not to hear. A hand grabs his right shoulder. Pain filled jade eyes snap open. Gaara whirls to face the hand's owner. His right hand speeds from his ear, knocking the arm out of his way, to the throat in front of him. Bones pop as they slide out of place. His abnormally long canines are revealed as he bares his teeth. A low growl rumbles in his throat. Jade meets emerald.

Gaara drops his hand. "I'm sorry. I…I…I need to go." Gaara runs from the pink haired green eyed girl; from the concern and fear in her beautiful eyes; from the temptation of her flesh, her blood.

Baki is waiting for him when bursts out of the doors. "Sir, is something wrong?"

Gaara moves past him and climbs into the shiny black car. "Just drive."

Baki is a man accustomed to following orders, that's why Mr. Subaku hired him. To follow orders and not ask questions. So Baki gets behind the wheel and drives.

AN: Sorry it's short. Ah well, Saku's up next. It can only get better! No, seriously how could it get worse? Yay for Gaasaku! Yay for me for writing Gaasaku! Yay for you for reading Gaasaku! Yay for Kishimoto for inventing Gaara and Sakura so there could be Gaasaku!


	10. Warning

AN: Chapter Ten! Are we excited? You people should review more so I can tell. Anywho, I'm going to include Tobi in this chap. Sorry if he's out of character (OOC?). But I had to put him in, I mean Tobi's a good boy, how could I not?

Warnings: OOC

Disclaimer: I know we've been over this. I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you _know_ that I don't own Naruto, so why are we still talking about it?

Chapter Ten

Warning

After that first day, Gaara is careful not to be alone with his pink-haired partner. He invites Naruto and Lee to work with them in the library. He refuses to speak to her about anything that does not directly relate to their project. He does this because he is frightened for the girl; afraid of himself for her. Determined that he give himself no excuse to submit to Shukaku's head pounding demands.

But he continues to see her. Every day in class and every day after school. And that confuses him. He knows he should stop all contact between him and his potential victim. But he can't. He begins measuring time by how long she's in his class and how long until she returns. He begins to watch, to stare. He begins to remember her lips on his. And he begins to enjoy the memory.

Shukaku begins to rant and rage. Demand more and more blood. Gaara begins to fight harder than ever before against him. Three months pass and Gaara refuses to take a life.

"Gaara, the project's due Monday and if we don't work on it over the weekend, we're not going to finish." Sakura informs him irritably in the empty library. Naruto and Lee had finished their project nearly a week ago and Gaara had been avoiding working with Sakura. Which meant that they'd made little progress in the past six days.

Now, Gaara is faced with two choices: he can do poorly on this assignment worth twenty-five percent of his final grade, which will effectively fail him. Or he can agree to work with the girl he has rapidly become obsessed with. He doesn't want to do either.

"Fine." He manages to growl, while internally panicking.

_Did I just say that? Oh, fuck! I take it back! I take it back!_

"Okay, we'll go to your place after school tomorrow and pull an all nighter."

**Too late.**

"Wait, my place? All nighter? As in you'll be there all night?" An expression akin to terror crosses his face.

"Yes, your place. And yes, all night." Sakura says rolling her eyes. She's always so amused by him. Hasn't she realized that she should be horrified yet? Hasn't she realized he's dangerous?

"That's not a good idea."

"What a surprise!" she exclaims sarcastically. "Gaara doesn't think we should work together."

Confusion smacks Gaara upside the head again. "No, I just think we should work somewhere more…" he pauses searching for the right word to describe a place where he's less likely to lose control and slaughter her, "…public." Not quite accurate but close enough. And less likely to send her running for the hills.

_Wait. I want her to run. Don't I? _

**You want what I've been telling you you want.**

"What?" Gaara asks, realizing that she had spoken and he hadn't heard.

"I said it'll be fine." She says rolling her eyes again. "I promise not to rape you in your sleep." She adds raising her right hand as if taking a vow in court.

"Well, that certainly isn't what's worrying you is it, Gaa-Gaa?" Gaara's eye twitches .

"Tobi," Gaara says calmly, without turning to face his oddly attired acquaintance, "If you call me that again, I'll bring you along the next time Shukaku gets out of hand."

"EEP!" Tobi squeals. "C-com-come on, Gaara, don't be mean to me. Tobi's a good boy."

Gaara turns to address the masked man, but Sakura interrupts. "Hi, I'm Sakura." She says holding out her hand.

"I'm Tobi, Tobi's a good boy." He responds taking Sakura's hand and bowing.

"Tobi, let go of her hand. What do you want? I've no business with the Akatsuki." Gaara snarls, jealous of the slight contact. Tobi lets go quickly.

"I'm sorry, Gaara." He stands there awkwardly for a moment.

"Well?" Gaara snaps impatiently.

"Gaara, be nice! Stop bullying poor Tobi!" Sakura scolds, sending a glare at the redhead.

"'Poor Tobi' my ass." Gaara scoffs, "Spill it already, Tobi. I don't have time to play games right now."

"Oh, right. Zetsu told me to tell you that "Kaze has gone too far. He's moving into Akatsuki territory, if he continues with his foolish plan, we will take action." That's what he said to tell you. He made me repeat it back to him like a hundred times, so I wouldn't forget. But I remembered, because—"

"Tobi is a good boy, I know." Gaara glares. "But I don't care. Kill the bastard if you want. I'll not protect him."

"Gaara, what are you talking about?! You can't let them kill—" Sakura starts. Gaara mentally swears. He'd forgotten she was still there.

"Huh? They're not going to kill Kaze. He still has value." Tobi says, clearly puzzled.

The color drains from Gaara's face. "Who?" His words are a whisper.

"Um, Zetsu didn't name anyone. He just said Kaze's favorite toy. Oh, wait. Maybe you didn't actually want to know?" Tobi rambles when he sees the expression on Gaara's face.

Face ashen, hands trembling Gaara glances at Sakura. "Leave."

"Gaara, what's—"

"Now." There is no room for argument in his tone, but Sakura looks as though she's going to anyway. "_Please_." And that does it, Sakura nods and walks away.

Sakura out of sight, Gaara turns to the masked man again. "I want to see Pein."

"Zetsu said you'd say that." Tobi scratches his head thoughtfully. "Well, let's go, I guess." Tobi starts off, Gaara close on his heels. "Too bad your pretty friend couldn't come, I liked her. She was nice. Not like you at all, Gaara."

Gaara's hand moves faster than his mind and he's pulling the orange swirl of Tobi's face close before he's even thought about it. "Touch her and you die. Tell Akatsuki about her and you die. Even _think_ about her again and you die. Got it?" he growls fiercely.

Tobi nods his head rapidly. Gaara releases him and motions him forward again. His hands are clenched into fists and he has grit his teeth together so tightly it hurts. He is blind to everything around him as he follows Tobi out of the school. He doesn't notice the head of pink hair watching worriedly as he exits the grounds. He can't. There's only room for one thought in his mind. Not even a whole thought. Just a name. Her name.


	11. Threats

AN: You people probably think I'd dropped off the planet or something. I didn't. I just got my ass kicked by some major block is all. T'is gone now. Enjoy the brilliance that is Gaasaku. Chapter Eleven, and we still haven't got to the awesome part yet. In this chapter, Gaara confronts Pein about his father's "toy" and if you haven't figured out who it is yet you get to find out.

Warnings: OOC?

Disclaimer: I'm out of clever things to say…I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Eleven

Threats

"Gaara, I'm glad you came." Pein's voice echoes from the shadows. "Tobi, get out." Tobi runs from the room.

"You know I have no discord with the Akatsuki and Jinchuriki has long since disbanded, but if you attempt to discipline my father through the death of my sister I will call them to order again. You know even the Akatsuki could not defeat all nine of us. We'll destroy you." Gaara's anger is plainly visible.

"Yes, I thought you might react that way. That is why I had Tobi warn you. Kaze is still useful to us, so I don't want to kill him for something as minor as forgetting his place. But, of course, I can't allow him to continue. Your death, he would consider a gift. Kankuro's, a betrayal. But, for Temari he has no true feelings. You know that. He would be chastised by her loss but not enraged, not hurt." Pein's voice is cold and emotionless. "So that is who we will use to rein Kaze in, unless it becomes no longer necessary."

"So those are the options, then? Have the son control the father or else use the daughter?" Gaara's voice is devoid of emotion. "You disgust me, Pein."

The shadow of a man leans forward, eyes narrowing, "There are many who would say the same of you, Gaara the Sand Tanuki. Such a psychotic, bloodthirsty soul trapped in such a young mind."

"That isn't the point." Gaara growls.

"No, I suppose it isn't." Pein turns away from him. "Do give Kaze my message, won't you."

Seething with barely controlled rage, Gaara walked out. And keeps walking.

_What exactly am I supposed to do? I obey my father, not the other way around!_

**You should just kill him…actually you should just kill them all. I recommend starting with the annoying masked one.**

_And that would help how?_

**The annoying masked one would be dead.**

_Yes, of course! That'll save Temari! Let's piss off the people threatening to kill her by killing their errand boy. Brilliant idea, Shukaku! Honestly, I can't believe I never thought of that._

**No need to be sarcastic. Just because I'm a blood-thirsty, psychotic, demonic delusion doesn't mean I don't have feelings.**

_Actually, I think it does._

**You win. But your point is only better than my point because my point was pointless.**

_Well, now that we've cleared _that_ up. I still have no way of saving Temari._

**Is that what we were trying to figure out?**

Gaara slams the heel of his hand into his forehead.

**Have I suggested killing them all yet?**

His hand's becoming real familiar with his head.

He walks home, though he knows he could have called Baki to pick him up.

AN: Soory it's so short, but I felt Pein's threat needed to be clarified in a way that kept Sakura in the dark. Up next is "Plans" and actually includes characters like Naruto! I noticed I've pretty much forgotten about him with all the Gaasaku, and well Gaara trauma.


	12. Plans

AN: Anyone know how long it takes for multiple minor fractions in the knuckles of the hand might take to heal? Because I'm planning on saying that Gaara's hand is better. Oh, yeah, I mentioned this was a long project and it's almost due, so it's been about two and a half months since it was assigned. Enough of my rambling, onto chapter twelve!!!

Warnings:

Disclaimer: *Deep sigh* this again? Really? You can't just read one of the others? No? Fine. I do NOT own Naruto. Happy now?

Chapter Twelve  
Plans

"Hey, Ino," Sakura starts, taking her friend's arm. "I need a favor."

"What?" Ino's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"Well, you see, I kinda have something to do tonight and you know how my mom can get… So can you cover for me? I know you're the best when it comes to stuff like this." Sakura bites her lip nervously. If Ino says no, she going to have a really hard time getting to Gaara's later.

"I might…" Ino says, "If you tell who you're sneaking out to meet."

"Come on, Ino." Sakura whines. "Please?"

Ino's eyes convey her excitement. "Ah ha, so it's a guy! Come on, tell me who's worth ticking your mom off and getting grounded for, like, ever?"

"I really do not want to have this conversation."Sakura is abruptly reminded of her Inner.

That's not a good sign…

"Tough. You need my help if you plan on not getting caught halfway out of the house, so spill." Ino smirks, knowing she's already won. "Who's the guy?"

"Gaara." Sakura mumbles.

"What? That freak?" Ino practically yells, drawing a few glances from the other students choosing to eat outside today. Including said freak. His jade eyes meet Sakura's for a fraction of a second and she can't breathe. His gaze tells her he knows exactly who she and Ino are talking about. It also conveys a sense terrible wanting and violent restraint. As if he's sensed how much he's given away, he pulls his eyes from her, snaps his sketchbook shut, stands and walks away. "I know he's hot, Sakura, but you can do so much better."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, Ino, but it's not like that."

**You wish it was.**

_Shut up!_ "We have to finish our project for Government. But you know my mom would hear the words 'boy' and 'house' and completely freak."

"Oh," Ino says, "In that case: _are you out of your freaking mind?!?!_" More curious stares.

"No, but I think I might be a little deaf now." Sakura says, rubbing her ears in an attempt to soothe the ringing.

"You cannot go into his house alone at night. He'll kill you." Ino says managing to lower her voice to a less attention drawing volume.

"One, he's not going to kill me. And two, we're not going to be alone. He has siblings, remember? Plus, hello, his dad."

"Ha-ha, yeah. One, he crazed so he might. And two, yeah you are. His brother is on the soccer team, which left for regional's about twenty minutes ago; his sister's gone with him; and his dad's in New Zealand for another month."

_Crap!_

**YES!**

Sakura swallows hard. "I have to go or we'll both fail."

"Do it somewhere else!"

"It's already done, if I bail we both fail."

Ino looks like she wants to argue some more, but in the end just nods. "You so owe me for this."

"Thank you, Ino!" Sakura squeals, throwing her arms around her best friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, Gaara, let's go do something this weekend!" Naruto shouts, running after his best friend. "You should go back to the dojo now that your hand is better. Or we could go to the movies. Underworld: Rise of the Lycans looks pretty decent. Or, we could just hang out."

Gaara looks at his friend. "Sorry, I have work on my Gov. project all weekend, or I'm going to fail."

"You're _still_ not done?" Naruto asks incredulous. "Dude, it's due, like Monday. Iruka-sensei's totally gonna kick your ass."

Gaara wrinkles his brow in irritation. "Thus, working all weekend."

Naruto frowns, "That sucks. You guys are gonna be stuck in the library all weekend."

"Actually, we're not." Gaara tries to say it without any emotion, but Naruto must have noticed something because he gets a strange expression on his face.

His lips are drawn somewhere between a genuine smile and a knowing smirk, eyes practically glowing with excitement. "So, where are you working?"

"My house." Gaara does not like the look on his best friend's face. Anytime the mischievous blonde looks excited always ends badly…for someone else. "Why?" He's almost afraid to ask. Almost.

"No reason…" He says, busting out in a ten thousand watt smile and putting his hands behind his head contently. Now, Gaara could grab this annoying, short, social outcast and beat the crap out of him and get the information that way. In fact Shukaku is rooting for this plan of action. But Gaara, against all logic, actually _likes_ Naruto. So, he lets it go. He wants to know, but he doesn't _have_ to. With all the secrets he keeps from his only friend, Gaara guesses it's okay to let him have a few of his own. "So how long is she going to stay?"

"All weekend. She said something about an all nighter."

"He he he." Naruto chuckles.

"That's annoying. Either tell me what you think you know, or shut up." Gaara snaps. He won't force Naruto to tell him, but that doesn't mean he'll let him rub it in his face.

"All right, all right." Naruto says, managing a shrug without removing his arms from the back of his head. Gaara's normally mask of neutrality cracks; a small frown pulls at his lips, minuscule lines of worry furrow his forehead, his hairless brows pull together in concern. Naruto still had not stopped smirking.

Then the bell rings and Gaara and Naruto turn and begin walking towards English II CP.

AN: Naruto totally knows! How did he get more romantically intuitive than Ino? And how the hell did he pass the college prep tests? It's all set now, Ino is covering for Sakura and Gaara resigned to his fate. Next chapter, Sleepover! Be excited! And REVIEW!!!!!!


	13. Sleepover

AN: Chapter Thirteen: Sleepover!! Hazza!! The good stuff starts here people. If, admittedly, a little vaguely. Ah well, ambiguity is the stuff of life! Unless I write a REALLY dirty chapter, then, I'm going to go with lemons as the stuff of life. But for _now_ *coughhinthintcough* the joys of making life incredibly awkward!

Chapter Thirteen

Sleepover

Baki is wearing, as always, a tailored tan suit made of cotton. On his right wrist, strapped tightly enough that it doesn't slip even a centimeter, is a silver Rolex watch, synced perfectly with the school's automated time and bell system. His head is shaved perfectly smooth and he wears the traditional half-face covering cloth of his home land, leaving his tribal tattoo clearly visible on the right side of his face. A permanent frown is etched into his rough features, as well as a nearly constant narrowing of his visible eye. Despite having the use of only one eye, it's clear that Baki has no problem dissecting the crowd of rushing teens.

Sakura walks hesitantly with Gaara toward what appears to be a desert tribesman and a really shiny Cadillac. The man's narrowed gaze falls on her in seconds, and as it becomes clear that she is indeed beside Gaara by his choice, or at least with his consent, his frown becomes more pronounced. Gaara raises a hand in greeting and he responds to the gesture with a nod. When they are within easy hearing range, the strange man briefly glances at Sakura then turns his attention to Gaara.

"Master Gaara, if I may inquire…?" The man lets his question trail off, eyes darting to Sakura before returning to Gaara again.

"It's fine Baki. This Sakura Haruno, she'll be staying the weekend. Inform the kitchen staff upon our arrival that I'll not be dinning alone." He says calmly. Boredly.

"Is that wise, sir?" Baki asks.

Gaara's eyes narrow dangerously. "Follow orders, Baki. That's what my father pays you for. This is not something that will trouble your conscious later." The way he states that so pointedly and the way Baki pales, makes Sakura think that Baki had been ordered to do something against his better judgment.

"Yes, sir. Please, be careful, though." Baki says swiftly opening the back door. "Ladies first."

Sakura slides into the back of the car. Gaara follows, folding his lithe body into its confines. Baki closes the door silently then climbs behind the wheel.

"Would you like me to play the radio, Master Gaara?" Baki's tone has become wooden. Following his orders, nothing more.

"No. Thank you, Baki." Gaara answers, shifting away from her. He pushes his body as far as he can from her, until he's pressed tightly against the door. Sakura is surprised to see him trembling slightly. His breathing is forced and irregular. His face, firm in his indifference before, is now a mask of restrained agony. His jaw is clenched tightly, eyes squeezed shut, brow furrowed.

_Does being around people make him _that_ uncomfortable?_

**Maybe he's sick.**

_With an illness that doesn't show up until he's trapped in a small contained space moving at forty miles an hour with me?_

**It could happen.**

"Master Gaara? Are you alright? Would you like me to stop the car?" Baki asks worriedly, his eyes darting to the redhead.

"I'm fine." He grounds out between clenched teeth. "Just drive. Fast."

Baki nods and accelerates. They reach the beautiful property of Subaku Estates in record time. Gaara practically throws himself from the vehicle, almost before Baki has even stopped. "Show her to the parlor, I'll join you shortly." He snaps off before disappearing around a corner.

"I must apologize for Master Gaara's rudeness." Baki says, nodding in the direction Gaara had run. "He…"

"It's fine. I'm kinda getting used to it. He seems to disappear anytime we have to be near each other."

"Really?" Sakura can't help noticing how pleased Baki seems by this fact. "He just has a hard time socializing."

Sakura was going to respond, but they've just entered the house, and Sakura is breathless. Gorgeous paintings, sculptures, and other miscellaneous pieces of art are scattered through the enormous room. The hardwood floors are covered in extravagant rugs. The ceilings are at least fifteen feet. "It's…beautiful." Sakura whispers.

Baki shakes his head sadly. "There is no beauty in this house, Miss Haruno." He tone speaks of a thousand tragedies. Sakura looks at him, shocked.

"What do you mean?"

Baki shakes his head again. "Leave here quickly. Leave…and never return. I have seen too much pain here. I—"

"Baki," Baki and Sakura jump at Gaara's sudden appearance. "You shouldn't say such things to guests." He advances silently. Sakura can't help but be reminded of a jungle cat quietly stalking its prey. His eyes narrow and Sakura takes a step back, frightened by the sudden intensity in his eyes and words. "You should think more carefully before speaking, Baki. One might be tempted to think you were…" Gaara smiles. It is a sad little smile, a gentle lifting of the lips that screams of hidden truths and painful lies, "about to share confidential information with Sakura. I would hate for Father to hear about this. He would _fire _you. I would hate to see that, Baki. I really would." There is sincerity in Gaara's voice but something more. The way he said fire seems wrong to Sakura. Like a lie; a code.

Baki bows deeply. "Forgive me, Master Gaara. I had only wished—"

"I know what you wanted. I commend you for it." Gaara interrupts, sad little smile replaced with a deep frown. "But I assure you, it is unnecessary. Sakura won't be returning. Nothing has changed, Baki. _Nothing_." Gaara's eyes, for a fraction of a second are readable to Sakura. They list, wordlessly, a hundred sorrows and a thousand burdens. They reveal a broken boy, shattered by every lie he is forced to tell. Destroyed by every burden he just can't bear.

Then they snap back into rock hard jade, as cold and unfeeling as the stone they resemble so much. It happens so quickly Sakura isn't even sure she saw it at all.

"Understood." Baki straightens and moves towards the door, pausing for just a second to whisper quietly, so quietly that Sakura almost can't hear. "I'm so sorry. I cannot change what is."

Gaara nods stiffly, eyes staring deadly ahead. The door swings shut behind Baki. "Let's get started." Gaara says, eyes suddenly snapping to Sakura.

_What was that about?_

**Your guess is as good as mine.**

"Uh, yeah…" Sakura says uncertainly.

_What did I get myself into…?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOQQOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOQQOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

9:23 pm.

The day had passed in near silence. Gaara, assumedly, because he didn't know how to be social. Sakura because she was still thinking about what Baki had said before Gaara had walked in and how Gaara had reacted to it.

_"I have seen too much pain here."_

_"I'm so sorry. I can't change what is."_

The words echo in Sakura's head all through the afternoon. Change what _what_ is? What pain? How come everything about Gaara invariably led to more questions? Where is he hiding all the answers? Then a far more sobering thought: What's so important it has to be hidden beneath so many secrets?

Sakura looks up from her paper at the dark clothed seventeen year old. He's leaning against the dark wood of his dresser. His red hair is tussled and his black ringed eyes have fallen shut. His face is completely relaxed. And he's beautiful. Without a mask of indifference or rage clouding his features, he looks just like a normal boy. A sheet of paper is hanging from his limp hand and Sakura realizes that he's fallen asleep.

She stands, thinking maybe she should move him, but knowing she couldn't even if she tried. He stirs, his hairless eyebrows moving together. His fist clenches, crumpling the paper that had half fallen.

_Is he having a nightmare?_

**Wake him up.**

_What?_

**Wake him up. If he's having a nightmare, he'll thank you. If he's not then you can just say that you didn't want to leave him sitting on the floor.**

Finding no flaw with Inner's logic, Sakura slowly reaches out to wake him. Cautious, since the last time she'd touched the dangerous boy, he tried to strangle her. However, she never lays a hand on him. Before she can make contact, Gaara wakes. Violently.

He surges forward, a scream tearing from his lips. His eyes, wide with panic and fear, dart around before resting on Sakura. She freezes, unsure as to what she's supposed to do. He's panting, chest heaving.

"Gaara? Are you okay?" Sakura asks, voice trembling.

He cocks his head to the side, stretches out a hand towards her, but stops an inch for her face. He seems to fight with himself for a moment, before closing the distance and lightly brushing his fingers against her cheek. Sakura shudders. His hands are ice cold, shaking slightly. Sakura is reminded of the last time he had touched her so gently. Right before he had started tightening his hand around her throat. Right before she had kissed him.

The door bursts open. A servant rush into the room exclaiming "Master Gaara!" Gaara seems to come back to himself. His hand drops and he shifts his jade gaze to the man entering his room.

"You don't have permission to be here. Get out." He growls.

The man stops, confused. "I heard you scream, I thought—"

"I don't care what you thought." Gaara snarls viciously. "This is not the first time, nor will it be the last, that you will hear screams in this house." He stands, completely oblivious to Sakura's presence. "If that is something that bothers you, you are certainly employed for the wrong family. Next time you enter my room without my expressed permission, the screams you'll hear will be _yours_."

The man turns and all but runs from the frightening youth. Gaara moves to the small in-home phone. He dials with practiced precision. Someone must have picked up because he begins to speak. "Kyo, tell me why the new boy wasn't told about the special requirements of the house? He just stormed in here, into _my_ room, because I fell asleep. If Father had been home, he would have …" Gaara's eyes slide to Sakura for a second. "You really screwed up, Kyo. Fix it. Tell him about Father's rules. Tell him about _mine_. No, it cannot wait. Next time, he could interrupt something far more dangerous than a nightmare. Take care of it." Gaara slams the receiver down.

He turns to her. "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"What were you dreaming about?" Sakura asks before realizing how private that must be. "I'm sorry. Never mind."

"It was only a dream." He says, eyes sliding away from hers. "It doesn't matter."

"Okay. Um, well, I'm gonna go to bed. It's getting really late, and we still have a lot of work to do." Sakura says hesitantly.

"That's a good idea. There are guest rooms on either side of my room. Or, if you prefer, there are others nearer Temari's or Kankuro's rooms."

"You guys don't have rooms next to each other?"

"No." Gaara looks like that's all he's going to say, but then he looks away from her again. "None of us likes hearing the others at night."

"Why not?"

"I'm noisy. I rarely sleep and when I do, I wake moments later screaming. Like a moment ago. My siblings' reasons are not mine to tell." There is something thick in his voice. "You should pick a room now. You need your sleep."

"Right, I guess I'll just take one next door."

"I might wake you up."

"I'm a heavy sleeper. Once I'm out, a pack of ravenous wolves fighting over a piece of meat couldn't wake me up."

"Duly noted. I'll try to be quiet regardless."

"That's nice of you."

"Is it?" The look on his face is absolutely adorable. Sakura has no choice but to giggle at the obvious confusion written all over his face.

"Yes it is." Sakura says, looking over her shoulder at the confused boy as she walks out of his room.

AN: This took for-freaking-ever to write. Mostly because I wasn't sure how to write Sakura's perceptions to all the secrets hidden in the Subaku house. I also wasn't sure how much should be revealed to her now…have to save the biggies for the dramatic love scenes. Plus, Sakura's a bright girl, she should be able to put eighteen and thirty-two tighter and come up with…*pulls out a calculator* …fifty. Random number fun!!! Up next is Chapter Fourteen: Surprise. Day two of the Gaasaku love-fest/working on a project. Little hint, it's not a good surprise and it's in no way related to a sudden declaration of love. I know, you're all saying "damn!" Right? Too bad. We had fluff in this chapter; something fucked up has got to happen. It's like a law.


	14. Surprise

AN: Chapter Fourteen: Surprise. It's day two of the Gaasaku work/love fest! I haven't even written it yet, and I already hate this chapter. I keep doing this to Gaara. I'm such a Sadist. Really, I need help. Lots and lots of help. Preferably in the form of lots of Gaasaku, Sasunaru, Shikatem, and, because I _do_ have other interests, Sylaire. Though, strangely, I doubt that would help… Ah well, SADISTS OF THE WORLD UNITE!!! And yes, everyone who reads this fic counts, in my opinion, because you're all enjoying MY sadism. Unless you're not, in which case why the fuck are you still here? This is the fourteenth freaking chapter, you've had plenty of chances to turn back. Seriously, chapter four would have been a good exit point. And now I'm rambling, so I'm gonna shut up and write what you all came to read. ENJOY!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please?

Warnings: General sadism

Disclaimer: I…have a new respect for the people who think of funny ways to disclaim their works, because I do not own Naruto and I can't think of a single clever line to get that across.

Chapter Fourteen

Surprise

The day had gone surprisingly well. Gaara had spoken to her more than absolutely necessary. Not a_ lot _more. And not about anything that actually matters. But he was making an effort. Plus, it was kind of cute watching him try to make small talk.

**Ah! You think he's cute!**

_And?_

**Admit it! Um, wait, what?**

_So what if I think he's cute?_

**VICTORY!**

Sakura shakes her head. Inner is really rather insane. Then again, she's _her_ Inner, so Sakura's probably not quite sane either. Ah well…sanity's overrated. Sakura looks up from her paper to glance at the socially inept redhead in front of her, something she finds herself doing a lot lately. And _he's_ looking at_ her_. She looks down quickly, embarrassed.

"Why did you do that?" He asks confusion in his voice.

"Do what?" Sakura mumbles still staring blindly at a random piece of paper.

His hand moves and gently captures her chin. With a simple, smooth motion he pulls her gaze to his. "Look away."

Sakura isn't sure how to answer that question. What is she supposed to say? Thankfully she is saved by Baki, who chooses that exact moment to burst into the room.

Baki's eyes follow Gaara's hand as it falls from her face. He seems frozen until Gaara growls at him. Suddenly remembering his urgent information, he meets Gaara's basilisk gaze. "Master Gaara, my apologizes, but it's. The situation has changed."

Gaara stands. "Be more specific."

"He's returned early. He is demanding your presence downstairs."

Gaara pales. His hands fist at his sides. His jade orbs slide to hers, then away. "You didn't…you haven't…he doesn't know…" Gaara stumbles through half completed thoughts, eyes wide with…fear?

"Of course not. I am not paid to report on your personal dealings." Baki says with the smallest hint of a smile.

"Good. Take her wherever she wants to go." Gaara says, moving to throw all their work into her bag.

"What's going on?"

Gaara doesn't even turn around. "You're going home."

"I can't. My parents think I'm at Ino's."

Now he does turn. He whirls on her, grab her arms tightly. "Then go there. But you have to _go_. Now." The panic in his eyes begs her not to argue. She nods, confused and more than a little confused. Gaara releases her. "Baki, take her out the front. He should be in his study. Move. Quickly."

Baki nods, taking Sakura's bag in one hand. "Move." He says to Sakura who begins to follow. They rush through the house, footsteps echoing urgently in the massive rooms and halls. The moment they step into the parlor, the plan changes.

A man clothed in a beautiful white silk suit is waiting for them. He has messy, yet stylish brown hair and penetrating green eyes. His mouth is pulled into a scowl. Rings gleam from thin fingers.

"Gaara, what took you so long? It's rude to delay me. I'll have to—" His words are like ice and send shivers down Sakura's spine. He stops immediately though when she enters the room. "What's this? Gaara, I wasn't aware that you had company."

"Sorry, Father." Gaara says, eyes down, tone subdued.

Father?!

"I hadn't been expecting you. You're home early. Temari and Kankuro are out for the weekend. I'll have them called home immediately."

"They can wait." Gaara's father's eyes narrow on her and Sakura finds it difficult to breathe. "Tell me about your girlfriend."

"She's not!" Gaara's head snaps up, wild panic written on his face. "She is a classmate. We have a government project due on Monday!"

"She has a bag. Was she intending to stay the night? Alone with _you_?" His tone is cutting.

"Of course not, Father. No one would choose to spend time with me. You know that. She has a standing engagement with another friend. In fact, she's late, so we should see her to the door." Gaara says, pleading in his voice.

"You're _lying_ to me." His eyes narrow to slits, his hands clench. He advances heavily, his steps thundering. "What have I told you about_ lying_?!" His hand snaps out catching Gaara across the face. Gaara's head whips to the side, when he turns back to his father Sakura can see the small trail of blood falling from his lips. "You will respect me, you murderous bastard. While you live in this house, you _will_ respect me." He yells his hand lashing out again.

"Careful, Father." Gaara says, glaring at Kaze through his hair, body twisted from the last blow. "We still have company."

Kaze glance at Sakura and lowers his hand. Straightening his tie he snaps off orders to Baki. "Take the girl home. I have things to discuss with Gaara."

"Yes Sir." Baki responds stonily. Face unreadable, he grabs Sakura by the arm and pulls her from the house. Once they are both in the car, Baki speeds away from the mansion.

"What's going on?!" Sakura cries as Baki spins the Caddie around a sharp corner at dangerous speed. He doesn't answer until the house has faded from sight. Then, slowing the car, he answers.

"That was Master Subaku. Gaara's father. My employer. He and Gaara have a…unique relationship. Kaze Subaku is not one to air family grievances in front of guests."

"'Unique relationship.' You mean he hits him." Sakura snaps, wondering why no one ever thought to ask before. Gaara is known as the school psychopath; should someone have gone to investigate why he was beating people within inches of their lives?

"It is not my place to reveal that to you."

"But it's true just the same."

"Perhaps. But Master Gaara risked much to make sure you would not be involved. Honor his decision, Miss Haruno. Gaara, in his own ways, is just as broken and twisted as his father. He keeps everyone at a distance for a reason. Once you have broken through his defenses; once he trusts you, he will not let you go. If he tells you all the things he's killing himself to hide, and you run. It will be a betrayal. And he will kill you before he allows you to leave him." Baki turns to look at her as they pull into Ino's driveway. "Make no mistake, Gaara will never be kind and loving. He doesn't even know what those words mean. He will never openly and honestly tell you what he's thinking; even he cannot understand how his mind works. He will never love you. He can't. He simply doesn't know what love is. It's not a choice he will make. He doesn't even know the choice is there.

"If you continue to pursue him; if you lead him to the false belief that he can be more than he is, he will hate you when he finds that he cannot. Only two men have ever earned Gaara's hatred. One is his father. The other is his uncle. His very _dead_ uncle. Do you understand what I'm telling you? Continue with this pointless infatuation and it will end in the worst possible way. For both of you." With these last words, Baki reaches back and opens her door.


	15. Confrontation of Fate

AN: Chapter Fifteen: Liar's Parade. We're going to disregard the actual healing rates of broken bones and such, because well, I'm impatient. So ignore the physical improbabilities of my medical statements. I'm a high school student, not a doctor. Read. Review…come on, you know you want to.

Warnings: Some really bad spelling when Gaara speaks…you'll understand.

Disclaimer: This is a Naruto fanfiction. I own the serious drama I inflict upon poor Gaara-kun. I own the serious abuse Kaze gives. I own the serious emotional trauma carried by Temari. I do not, however, own the series Naruto in any shape or form.

Chapter Fifteen

Confrontation of Fate

Gaara misses school Monday. And Tuesday. And Wednesday. Thursday he comes to class with a cast on his left arm, a limp in his right leg, and massive bruising on his face. And those only the injuries the class can see. Beneath his shirt white gauze and bandages are wound tightly against three broken ribs and four hundred cuts that weep blood silently.

The class falls silent as he hobbles into the room. He moves to his seat without a word or even a glare. Headphones cover his ears. He sits and motionlessly listens to the beauty of rhythmic lyrics and thundering beats, blind to the stares of his classmates.

Iruka walks in three minutes late. First he is shocked by the near silence of the room; there is only a hushed whispering. Then he sees Gaara's face staring sightlessly ahead. "Good God." He whispers. "Gaara? Gaara can I see you outside?"

Gaara slips the headphones around his neck, stands, and limps out of the room. Iruka follows.

"What the hell happened?" Iruka whispers.

"Rashhed a caar." Gaara slurs through a jaw that Iruka notices is partially wired shut.

"You crashed a car?" Iruka asks unconvinced.

"Intool a waal."

"I don't believe you. Tell me who did this, Gaara. If you're afraid, there are people—"

"Stoop it! I rashhed a caar. Tat's all. Don'tt jer if joo belive me." Gaara says angerly, walking past his bewildered sensei and back into the classroom. Gaara returns to his seat as Iruka walks back into the room. Naruto throws a roughly folded note onto his desk. It's message is brief:_Dude, what happened to you? Last thing I hear You're working all weekend with Sakura, and the next time I see you you're a mess. You piss her off or something?_ Gaara's response just as simple: _crashed a car._

He tosses back the note, but shakes his head when Naruto tries to write back. He's too tired to elaborate his lie.

**You're a coward.**

_I know._

**You should kill him.**

_I know._

**But you won't.**

_I know._

**You don't deserve the girl.**

_I know._

**She won't want you now anyways.**

_I know._

**You've allowed him to take her from you.**

_I know._

**You let him take everything.**

_I know._

**You're seventeen and already dead.**

_I know._

**Listen to yourself, so weak and pitiful. Where is the fire that burned in your heart? Where is the rage that led to the deaths of dozens, no hundreds, of innocent people? Where is the power hidden beneath all your lies? Where is the hatred buried so deeply in your heart?**

_Gone._

**Gone? Gone where?**

_Somewhere else. It doesn't matter. I don't care anymore. I just _don't.

**You've given up.**

_I know._

A new note interrupts Gaara's internal conversation. Gaara shoots a glare at Naruto, but the blonde merely points at Sakura, sitting quietly in her desk. Gaara unfolds it with a shaking hand: _Hey, we managed to get a solid B on the project. Not really sure how, though. Anyway, I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out later, but seeing as you look like you can barely move, I guess I'll just ask for a vague approximation. –Sakura_

Gaara swallows hard. _The cast comes off in nine weeks…but I get the wires removed from my jaw in three weeks. _He passes the note back and watched as it makes the rounds to Sakura's desk.

_So much for your "lost the girl" theory_.

**I was right about everything else.**

_No. I don't think you were._

Sakura turns in her desk and sends him a small little smile before mouthing three weeks.

Twenty minutes later the bell rings and Naruto corners Gaara as he's packing up his text and papers. "So what did Sakura want?" He asks casually. Too casually. Gaara can tell instantly that his annoying best friend read the note.

"Tat's uud joo know." He tries to admonish, but Naruto starts laughing after the first word.

"How did a guy like you get a date with the amazing, spectacular Sakura?" Naruto asks, choking on his laughter.

"What?!" A foreign voice questions. Gaara and Naruto turn to discover they are not alone in the seemingly empty room. Neji Hyuga is standing in the far corner obsessively straightening papers within his folder. "Why would the smartest and most beautiful girl in our year go out with an unstable, violent delinquent like you?"

"Maybe she's in to that." Naruto says with a smirk. "I can see it: All leather and handcuffs and whips." Naruto gives a little shudder, grinning. The he turns to Gaara. "Do me a favor and tape it for me?" He asks jokingly.

"Nawt a tantch in kell." Gaara says.

"Please, as if Sakura-Chan could ever be interested in something so obscene." Neji scoffs.

Naruto just grins and puts his hands behind his head and shrugs. "It could happen."

"No, it couldn't." There is a hard edge of finality in Neji's voice. "Sakura-Chan is good and kind and beautiful." Gaara really doesn't the way Neji's tone has changed; from seething anger to pure adoration, then back again. "A schizophrenic freak like you could never earn her love. Her fate is greater than that." He looks coldly into Gaara's eyes. "Your fate is to succumb to madness."

Before the thought has even entered his head, Gaara is up and moving. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he lunges at Neji. His undamaged hand grabs hold of Neji's white sweater, while he brings his casted arm slamming across his face. Neji's head whips to the side. He turns back to glare at Gaara, blood trailing in a thin line from his lips. Gaara moves to strike him again, but Naruto is there.

Swiftly Naruto wraps his orange clad arms around Gaara's, then places the palms of his hands against the back of Gaara's head. Gaara struggles violently against the confines of his best friend, feeling a frantic need to hurt the arrogant son of a bitch before him. Who is Neji Hyuga to decide anyone's fate? Let alone Gaara's or the girl he's fallen desperately in love with.

_Wait._ Gaara freezes in Naruto's arms. _Did I just say…_

**Oh, gods. We're in for one hell of a ride now.**

Neji smiles an haughty smirk. "You're just an animal, Subaku. A poor, crazed animal." With those final words, Neji grabs his backpack and quickly exiting the room just as the tardy bell rings. He wipes the blood dribbling from his chin away and begins to walk towards his next class.

Neji out of sight, Naruto releases the battered redhead. "Dude, you can hardly stand, think you could refrain from fighting until…I don't know you can move your left arm?" Naruto whines.

"Yat. Ture." Gaara mumbles still lost in his own realization.

Naruto's jaw just hit the floor. Well, not quite, but it gets pretty close. Gaara; Gaara Subaku, the Sand Tanuki had just agreed to stop fighting. Not for a few hours, not for a day or two. For _months_. Suffice to say it had never happened before. "Let's go." He says shaking his head in disbelief. "We're really late for gym." Naruto pulls the disjointed boy out of the room, carry both of their bags in one hand and maintaining a death grip on Gaara's good arm with the other.


	16. Different Point of View

Chapter 16: Different Point of View. This time we get Naruto's perspective. Because best's friends are never as blind as we think or fear or hope they are.

Warnings:

Disclaimer: If I was Kishimoto, I'd be far too busy making brilliant manga to write fanfiction.

Chapter Sixteen

Everyone always assumes Naruto is stupid. They see his traffic cone orange outfit and hear his constant ramen ranting, and they think he's a moron. He's not. He sees things far more clearly than anyone would ever had guessed. He's just smart enough to know when to remain silent and encourage the belief.

When Gaara, his friend of the extreme anti-social nature, asked him to work with him and his partner, Naruto knew something was wrong. When Gaara made sure he was never within five feet of his beautiful pink-hair partner, Naruto saw something beyond his classic avoidance. It was too precise. Normally, he ignored people or he scared them away. He did not maneuver around them. It was Gaara's nature to be violently aggressive. The look on his face when he told Naruto that Sakura was going to stay at his house for the weekend had nearly made Naruto laugh. Gaara was so worried, and totally confused. He was falling so hard for Sakura and didn't even know it.

And when Gaara had walked into class this morning, bruised and broken, Naruto hadn't said anything. Because Gaara didn't want him to; needed him not to. And when he responded to Naruto's note with a car crash, Naruto let him think he believed it. And he never told Gaara that he knew. Gaara was so used to hiding it, that it was invisible to everyone else.

But Naruto notices things. He notices the way Gaara instinctively tenses at any mention of his father. The way he walks to his car far more slowly when he knows his father is home waiting for him. The way he never changes his shirt in gym to hide the bruises and scars Naruto has never seen but knows are there all the same.

And when Neji had been talking about Sakura so fervently, so obsessively, it had been obvious that he thought he loved her. Just as obvious that he didn't. Neji loved the idea that Sakura portrayed: the perfect girl. Honor roll, perfect attendance, A's on every test, answers to every question. He had thought at all for the actual thoughts and wants of his perfect girl. Merely the illusion.

Now, walking to gym with Gaara, Naruto wonders how he should approach the pinkette with his warning. Neji is dangerous. Self-delusion disrupted destroys sanity. And without it, Neji will break. And everything in Neji's delusion is Sakura. She's his world. And losing her, because he _has_ lost her, to "a poor, crazed animal" will certainly drive him over the edge.

When Gaara shoots him a puzzled glance at him, Naruto replies with an easy grin. Gaara isn't the only one allowed a few lies of omission. Telling him that Neji Hyuga is obsessed with his new almost girlfriend would undoubtedly end with Neji's funeral. Because on some levels, Neji is right and Gaara is an animal. Because Naruto has seen him in the throes of insanity. And he has seen the damage he inflicts to everyone around him. And once you open the door, once you let his true beast come out, you can't change your mind and put it back inside the box.

Naruto sighs internally. Another thing he has to mention to Sakura when he gets the chance. Some things are Gaara's to tell. Others, well others he'll never say. And either way Sakura needs to know.

They walk through the gym doors. Gaara gives a note to Gai-sensei while Naruto heads to the locker rooms to change, still wondering how to tell Sakura all the things she should hear.


	17. Nine Weeks Later

AN: Chapter Seventeen: Nine Weeks Later. Yayness. Sakura and Gaara are going on a date! Sakura waited until his cast came off instead of just the wire. Naruto is still contemplating how to bring up his concerns to Sakura, so she's still completely clueless about Neji and partially clueless about Gaara.

Warnings: Cheesy fluff.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Which makes me sad….

Chapter Seventeen

Nine Weeks Later

For the first time in his life, Gaara is nervous. He's never nervous. He's been frightened, anxious, tense, and downright terrified at times, but he has _never_ been nervous. He decides that he doesn't much like it.

With an impatient snarl, he tears yet another shirt from his pain and throws it into the growing pile on the floor. He winces slightly as the action pulls the closing wounds on his back.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Slow, hesitant knocks at his door. He pulls on yet other shirt before jerking the door open half an inch. Standing in the hallway is a very flustered Temari.

"What?" he growls, though there's no real menace. This is the one member of his family he doesn't fantasize about killing in the most creative and painful ways imaginable.

"Um," So nervous around him. So unlike how she acts with her friends. He can't help but wonder which is really her. "I thought you might need some help…" Her eyes slide away from his.

Decision time. Yes, Gaara really does need help. And anyone within shouting distant of his room can tell. The question is whether or not he wants to allow Temari into his room; whether he wants her to help. He knows that she knows what their father does to him, but she has never seen the scars. No one has. Gaara has to decide if he's ready to finally let someone in.

"Yeah." Her gaze snaps up as his slides down. He can't believe how timid he sounds, eyes on the floor. "I probably do…" Gaara steps to the side and allows Temari entrance. Because if he can't let Temari in, if he can't accept help from the sister he loves, how can he hope to let Sakura in?

Temari steps in and he closes the door. She looks from the mass of clothes on his floor to his half empty closet.

"Okay, first, what kind of date is it?"

"It's not." Gaara tries not to blush. He wonders how much he'd given away in his various shouted strings of expletives. "She just wants to hang out or something…"

"It's a date." Temari says, trying to hide her smile. "But it sounds strictly casual. So go with those black jeans and…" she scans through his closet "this shirt." She pulls a dark blue silk dress shirt.

"What happened to strictly casual?" Gaara asks, mostly to cover his amazement. He'd been staring at all his clothes for two hours. Temari walks in and in two minutes, _voila_, outfit.

"Roll up the sleeves a little." She says with a knowing smile, holding the clothing out to him "Here, go change. I'll show you."

Gaara takes the clothes and walks into his in suite bathroom, glad she understood that he didn't want her to see. When he steps back into the room, Temari's jaw nearly hits the floor.

"I changed my mind." Temari says in awe. "Go like _that_."

"Like what?" he asks, radiating confusion.

"Gaara, you're my brother and I love you, but you can be so clueless. Right now, you practically scream 'sex-god'. So shut up and go take this girl out."

Gaara stares in abject horror at his sister.

_She did not just say sex-god. Tell me she did not just say _sex-god_!_

**She totally just called us a sex-god.**

Gaara swallows hard then, turns and marches out the door, down the hall, through the parlor, and to the front door.

"Hey, Gaara," Kankuro calls as Gaara's hand wraps around the brass knob, "Take her to the park. Chicks dig that kind of thing. They think it's romantic or something. If she doesn't have anything planed I mean." Kankuro shrugs uncomfortably.

Gaara nods, and heads out the door. He can appreciate the slight effort his brother was making, but it would take far more than dating advice from Kankuro to make right all the silences Kankuro had kept when Temari and Gaara had needed him to speak. He had chosen his father over them, and he had to deal with the consequences of that choice. He doesn't get to change his mind eight years later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura groaned in frustration.

_How does Ino do it?_

**She just gets wasted and throws herself at cute, drunk boys.**

_Yeah…let's not do that._

**Agreed. Gaara is temperamental when he's sober. Introducing alcohol as a factor is not something I imagine ending well.**

As helpful as that little conversation was, Sakura still has no clue about the most important thing: what the hell is she going to wear? She had already thought about asking Ino for advice, but knew Ino wouldn't approve of her going out with the school freak so she hadn't bothered. Hinata would have understood, given her major crush on said freak's best friend, but Hinata is also completely clueless about all things dating.

Glancing at the clock and realizing Gaara would probably be here in a little while, Sakura decides that her best choice is the pale pink skirt with her white, collared short sleeved shirt. She had just finished changing and doing her hair, when the door bell rings. Sakura sends a silent thank-you to her mother for always rushing her in the mornings, then runs down the stairs.

She forgets how to breathe at the sight before her. Surrounded by the darkness of the night, Gaara stands on her porch. He's dressed in black jeans that hang from his hips seductively and a dark blue shirt that clings to his muscled chest in ways that should be illegal, with the sleeves down but unbuttoned. His usual mess of red hair is tossled in what can only be called sex hair. His hard jade eyes, lined in the harsh black rings of sleeplessness, stand in stark comparison to his pale marble skin.

Her father greets him first, taking his proffered hand in his own.

"Mr. Subaku, a pleasure I'm sure." He says amicably, but Sakura can see the tendons popping in his hand and knows he's trying to crush Gaara's hand. Suddenly, he withdraws his beefy hand, snatching it from what Sakura can only imagine is a death grip.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Haruno." Gaara grins, and there is something overtly predatory about it. Sakura nearly grimaces at the look her mother is directing at him.

"Um, hey Gaara." Sakura says, walking the rest of the way down the stairs. All eyes turn to her. Her mother's full of that familiar disappointment. Her father's with a hint of reproach, but mostly good nature. And Gaara's, oh god, Gaara's. They're full of awe.

"You look amazing." He whispers the words and, judging from the way his eyes widen, he hadn't meant to say it aloud at all.

"Thanks." Sakura manages, turning a shade of red frighteningly similar to his hair. "You look good too."

**Good? Seriously? He's a fucking **_**god**_**. Admit it, you just wanna jump him right now. How the hell did he learn to be sexy? What happened to his social inadequacy? But damn he is fine! We should drag somewhere nice and secluded…**

_Enough! You are so not helping with that whole wanting to jump him problem._

**Who said it was a problem? **

Gaara looks down and Sakura nearly gasps. He's blushing. Holy shit, Gaara Subaku is _blushing_.

**Jump him! Jump him! Jump him!**

Sakura hurries to the door and grabs his hand, fleeing from the glares both parents are now sending their way. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" she calls pulling him down the driveway to Gaara's waiting Caddie.

"Ms. Haruno." Baki greets, but says nothing more. Sakura can't help but to remember his previous warning and wondering what he thinks about this.

"Baki." She replies just as neutrally as the car begins to move.

"Um…if you didn't have anything planed, I thought, maybe, since it's nice, you'd want to walk in the park…?"

_Oh my god, he does romantic too? WTF?_

**Hell, I'm still voting for jumping him. Like **_**now**_**.**

"Um, yeah. That sounds great."

The drive passes in a comfortable silence. Unlike the last time she had ridden with Gaara, he isn't pressed against his door in a vain attempt to put as much distance between them as physically possible. Instead, he's sitting rather straight and fiddling nervously with his hands. Sakura takes this opportunity to study him.

His nails are clipped perfectly straight and immaculately short. The fingers are rough and calloused, from years of training and drawing. Seized by a compulsion, Sakura reaches out and takes one of his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together. He looks surprised, but he makes no objection and he does not take his hand away. Their hands fit together perfectly. And it's her turn to be surprised when he rubs his thumb gently against hers. His eyes ease shut and a small smile pulls at the corners of his lips

He almost looks…content.

Then, Baki snarls at them that they've arrived. Gaara's eyes pop open and he releases her hand. It feels cold without his warmth. He slides out of the car, then, before she can do it her self, goes around the car and opens her door for her. His hand reaches for hers again and she takes it with the feeling that it belongs there.

They walk aimlessly around the small park, before sitting on a small bench overlooking the lake. His hand never leaves hers.

"I never get used to it." He says with a sigh, eyes gazing at the moonlit surface.

"What?" She looks at him with curious eyes.

"The water. It's beautiful. I'm angry that I was robbed of it for so long." His eyes wander to hers and her breath hitches. He's being metaphoric. Comparing the fact that he grew up in a desert where water was scarce to his complete inexperience with human emotion. Sakura's hand caresses his face tenderly, turning his face to hers, before leaning in and kissing him softly. When the kiss breaks, he brushes a strand of bubblegum pink hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. Never breaking eye contact. "I don't know how to be this." He whispers. Scared. Desperate. "I can't promise that I won't hurt you. I can't promise that I won't leave. I can't tell you everything; I may not be able to tell you anything. I know I'm supposed to. I'm supposed to smile and laugh and tell you everything is going to be okay because I'm here now, and I'll never let anything hurt you again. I want to. But I can't. Because, even if there are things I never tell you," He pauses looks away, then seems to gather his resolve. "Even if there are things I can never tell you, I never want to _lie_ to you. I lie so easily to everyone else. I want you to be…different." He looks away again, body language radiating fear of rejection.

Sakura stops breathing. That has to the most romantic thing she's ever seen or heard. She squeezes the hand she has reassuringly and takes his other, then squeezes that one too.

"Gaara, it's okay if you can't tell me everything. And it's more than okay that you don't want to lie to me." She smiles as his eyes meet hers again. "I didn't come here for false promises or empty words. I came to be with you. Everything you are. And everything you're _not_."

"Well, that's good. Because I was planning on kissing you again, and I imagine that would have been very difficult if you'd rejected me right then." He says, releasing her hands to take her face in his hands and kissing her. Her arms wrap around his neck as one of his hands trails from her face to her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

Which is exactly when things go all to hell…

AN: Okay, I think I just OD'd on fluff there. Sorry. It's my first bit of romance outside the angst. Too much fluff? Not enough? REVIEW so I know. I can't get better without YOUR help. Plus, it confuses everyone around because I can't stop grinning my ass off for hours. The number of reviews I get determines how quickly I update with the next chapter…I'm so evil…


	18. Caught

AN: I really cliff hangered you last chapter, huh? Hehe. Well, you people already knew I'm a sadistic bastard. Next Chapter Eighteen: Caught. Because every love confession, and that's what it was just without the actual words, needs reality to come and screw it up.

Warnings: Paternal bitchyness, slight fluff.

Disclaimer: obviously I don't own Naruto. Or Naruto and Sasuke would be a couple. So would Gaara and Sakura. Dammit, why can't I own you?!?!

Chapter Eighteen

Caught

"Sakura?!" Ino's shrill voice cut through the air. "Who's that, hmm?" She's wearing that moronic 'I'm the top bitch, so back the fuck off' smirk. Gaara, after pulling abruptly away from the very pleasant experience he was having, is wondering whether or not it would be considered poor form to brutally murder his date's best friend. He decides it probably is.

"Ino?" Sakura says, out of breath. Gaara grins. He's not sure why, but he does.

"Oh. My. God. Is that Subaku?" Ino questions, leaning to look around Sakura at the mysterious person she'd just been kissing as she advances towards their bench.

"Do you want me to leave?" Gaara asks quietly, his smile fading. He doesn't want to leave, but if she asked him to, he would disappear into the night. He's well aware that her social circle and his are ones that should never touch. He's willing to be her secret, so long as he can be _her's_.

"No!" she whispers back, grabbing hold of his hand, as if that alone could stop him if he chose to bolt. Which he wouldn't. "Um, yeah, it's Gaara…" Sakura says uncertainly.

"Ino." Gaara says, greeting her cordially instead of snapping her tiny little anorexic neck with one hand…and people said he had no control over himself.

"What the hell, Sakura?" Ino says, waving her arms with a flourish. "Did we not already cover the whole hot but _damaged_ issue? Why are you out here making out with the school psychotic? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Ino shouts, grabbing hold of Sakura's arm and pulling her away from Gaara. "You're all alone with the guy voted most likely to commit mass murder! You dumbass, what if he tried to rape you or something?!"

"That's enough." Gaara's words are spoken quietly, but there is a harshness in them that forces the bitch to shut up and pay attention. He stands, his six feet and five inches towering over the blonde and rose. "Sakura can leave when and _if_ she wants to. You, have no right to come here and interfere. Kindly do us all a favor and go the hell away before I lose my temper."

Ino's hold on Sakura's arm loosens and she pulls herself free, walking back to Gaara's side.

"Sakura, come on," Ino starts, but Gaara cuts her off.

"Ino, I've already warned you. One more word and you're leaving here in a body bag." There is an icy calmness with which he delivers his threat, a hardening of his eyes, a slight tensing of his body as it readies itself to strike if his warning should go unheeded.

Ino glares at her best friend, then turns and storms off.

"Well, that went well." Sakura says sarcastically, before her eyes slide to his and she notices the change that's overcome him. "Hey, are you okay." Slowly, Gaara allows his predator's stance to fade as he watches the blondes receding form.

"I'm fine. Are you?" He asks, full of concern even if he is still half ready to kill the next thing that moves.

"Yeah, Ino's kinda bitchy sometimes, but she's still my best friend. She'll get over the fact that I got a boyfriend and didn't tell her."

"I was referring to the fact that—" Gaara starts before coming to a very important realization. "Boyfriend?" His voice rises slightly, and he is sure that some hybrid expression of mind numbing happiness and utter confusion crosses his face. Because she laughs.

"Yeah, if you want to be, I mean." She says suddenly becoming tentative. This time, _he_ laughs. And that itself should have been her answer. Gaara can't remember the last time he actually laughed outside of the sardonic and manic laughter that escapes him during his bouts of insanity.

"Was I unclear a minute ago?" He asks, grin tugging at his lips as he pulls her to him. "Because I thought I was pretty clear." He closes the distance and kisses her softly. "When I all but told you that I'm hopelessly in love with you."

"Gaara, I" She starts, but he silences her with a quick kiss.

"I don't want you to say it back." He rests his forehead against hers. "I mean it. Say it when it feels right to you."

Sakura just smiles and nods, kissing him again.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Gaara groans and pulls away from her reaching a hand into his pocket to pull out his cell phone.

"What?" his asks in his familiar snarl. He's having the absolutely best night of his life, one where he's not being broken, breaking _other_ people, or being tormented to the point of _needing_ to break other people, and people _keep interrupting_ him!

"It's getting late. We should be returning Ms. Haruno to her parents." Baki states blankly.

"Yeah, fine. I guess." Gaara snaps the phone shut and takes her hand. "Apparently it's late and we should be returning you to your parents." He says, leading her back to his car. Obviously not happy about it. But then he'd been so deliriously happy for the past ten minutes or so that he'd probably used up his quota for a while. They ride in silence, his hand never leaving hers.

When they get back to her house, he walks her to the door like a proper date. Partially because Naruto, not that_ he_ could be trusted, and told him it was the thing to do and also because he really doesn't want to leave.

He leans down and gives her a soft goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Gaara." She says, still close. "And I love you too."

Unfortunately, at that exact moment the door is jerked open by a very annoyed Mrs. Haruno. She grabs hold of her daughter and pulls her inside, with hardly a word.

"Bye, Gaara!" Sakura manages to shout as the door swings shut.

Gaara sighs and runs a hand through his tangle of red locks. He is unbelievably happy, but worried too. Her mother doesn't seem to like him much. Then, they would have to deal with everyone at school on Monday. And of course, there was the not so minor obstacle of his father.

He walks to the car with a huge grin, that looks so absolutely normal that it doesn't seem to fit on the deranged redhead. He should be worrying about all the problems he now has to take care of, but he can't. Because she said it back.

She loved him. _Him_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura nearly dies for embarrassment as her mother pulls her roughly into the house.

"Bye, Gaara!" she manages to shout as the door swings shut in his face.

**Way to kill the mood, you old hag!**

_Yeah!_

"What were you doing out there?" her mom screeches. "You're going to ruin your reputation, standing on porches kissing boys on first dates!"

**Oh, please. Like we hadn't kissed him before.**

"Sorry Mom." Sakura says, bowing her head in what appears respect. Even if it's actually just an excuse to hide the anger she knows is in her eyes. Pulling a stupid teenaged tantrum would solve nothing. She would shut up and listen to every word her mother wants to throw in her direction.

Then, she would promptly ignore her and do whatever the hell she thinks is right.

"I don't want you to see that boy anymore. I've been on the phone all night,"

**Of course you have, you stupid interfering **_**bitch**_**.**

"And, everyone says terrible things about him. Did you know he put poor Sasuke-kun in the hospital during last year's tournament? Several other people were injured too. He's known to skip classes and get into fights at school. And honestly, I just don't think that he's someone that you should have in your company."

"But Mom," Sakura starts, but Mrs. Haruno doesn't allow her to finish.

"No buts. I mean it. I don't want to see that boy again. And I don't want you to see him either. He's not to come to the house. You're certainly not to go to his. You won't meet places, because I _will_ find out and so help me, I will send to an all girl boarding school."

Sakura stares at her mother, mouth opening and closing ineffectually before turning on her heel and storming from the room.

"You were too harsh." Mr. Haruno says entering the room and wrapping his arms around his wife. "She's going to fight you on this."

"Don't make me the bad guy here." She says, pulling away. "We're a team. That boy is dangerous, and Sakura doesn't need that kind of influence in her life."

"Maybe not." He says with an uncomfortable shrug. "But she wants it. And maybe he needs her."

"My concern is Sakura. Yours should be too. His father is responsible for _him_." Mrs. Haruno says with finality.

She wants to tell them that she loved the volatile redhead. That he could be kind and caring, even if no one else believed he could; even if _he_ didn't believe he could. She wants to tell them that despite everything that has gone wrong, so horribly wrong, in his life, he is still good. She wants to tell them all the things that had gone bad, so they could forge some form of understanding of why he acts the way he does; the way he has to. Sakura wants to go down and scream that Gaara's father is far to busy beating him within an inch of his life to worry about something so infinitesimal as who he's dating. And she wants to make them comprehend the simple fact that if she left him now, he would fall into a darkness so deep he would never recover.

But she doesn't. Because they're his secrets to tell, not hers. Because no matter how hard she tried, her parents would never understand how tenuous Gaara's hold on reality, on _sanity_ really is. She could never hope to make them understand; even she didn't know all the secrets, all the lies, all the careful little deceptions, and all the scars that might never heal. She knew they were there, might always be there. But she couldn't explain to another person.

She barely understood it herself.

AN: Hehe, I made them say it. Wow, Sakura's mom turned out to be a real bitch, didn't she? An all girl boarding school…hmm, I'm seeing a SakuIno unfold right before my eyes. Nah. Gotta finish this monstrosity first. Damn it's taking forever. Focusing….

Sorr. Up next is chapter nineteen: Start a War Part I. Gaga and Saku (don't ask...) have to go to school on Monday and face the music, cause let's face it: Ino couldn't keep her big mouth shut even if she wasn't royally pissed off...Which she is.


	19. Start a War Part I

**AN: Ah, the depths of deception. Gaara's so broken. I feel bad about screwing him over so much…actually I don't…GO, PATHOS, GO!!! Monday after the big date and Gaara and Sakura are back in class. Ready to deal with a high school social class war? Good, cause it's going to be one hell of a battle. **

**Warnings: Side choosing, some delusions, SASUKE, mild fluff**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto couldn't be this sadistic if he tried. Not that he doesn't have a cruel streak…see re Sasuke and Itachi. Loved how that turned out. Clever bastard… Who I am not, which means that I do NOT own Naruto.**

Chapter Nineteen

Start a War

Part I

When Sakura steps onto the bus, her fears are proven accurate. Ino told fricking _everyone_. The looks she feels coming from virtually every student bore into her back as she moves down the aisle to the first available empty seat. The stares lessen but don't cease the entire ride. When the large yellow vehicle pulls in front of the school, Sakura is the first off as she rushes into the school.

When she walks into Iruka's government class, she can't help but smile. She's not the first one there. Gaara beat her to class and is sitting at the desk behind her usual seat, instead of lurking in the back. He smirks when she sets her books on the desk and goes to sit down.

"You're in the wrong seat." He says coldly, hand reaching out and snatching her wrist, pulling her away from the desk and towards him.

"What?" Sakura asks in helpless confusion. Did he want her to sit next to him? Behind him? He said it so harshly, is he angry with her?

Another tug and she practically falls in his lap. "Until the bell rings," he says wrapping his arms around her as Kiba, Shino, and Ino walk in, "You sit here." He purrs in her ear.

Sakura blushes profusely.

"You weren't kidding?" Kiba asks, eyes the size of plates.

"Apparently not." Is Shino's neutral response, as he moves past his bewildered friend to his seat.

"Told you." Ino sneers, sliding into the desk beside Sakura's empty desk. "Saku's whoring out to the crazies now."

"Ino," Sakura says in feigned hurt, before switching to pure bitch, "Shut the _fuck_ up."

"Or I won't give you a warning next time." Gaara adds, with a frightening grin that reveals his animalistic features. Ino swallows hard, and turns around. Eyes staring at anything but the impossible new power couple that will clearly destroy the throne and domain Ino and Kiba had carefully constructed. Okay, Ino had constructed and Kiba had been to disinterested in to object to.

Ino's reign of social discrimination is over. But she's not willing to let it go. Sakura can tell from the hard set of her lips and eyes. She's going to fight for what she thinks is hers to decide.

_Guess I was wrong about that whole "get over it" thing._

**Dumbass. Did you really not see this coming?**

More classmates walk in, Naruto among them. He lets out a laugh. Not one of his moronic, I messed up, laughs, but real laughter of joy. He sounds almost like a child.

"Took you long enough." He says with a huge grin, as he plops down next to Gaara in Neji's customary chair.

"Shut up, Naruto." Gaara growls without venom, as he snuggles closer to Sakura.

Which is when Hinata and Neji walk in. Hinata, knowing this was coming and having already chosen her side, moves without hesitation and sits down behind Naruto with only a pale pink blush on her cheeks.

"G-Good morning, Naruto, Sakura, Gaara." She says, making her allegiance clear with barely a stutter.

Neji on the other hand, made it a point to reject any and all calls from Ino and so is caught completely off guard by the sight of "his" Sakura in Gaara's lap. And enjoying it, if the shy smile on her face is any indication.

The world crashes and rebuilds itself. Sakura is sitting in her usual seat and he walks to the third seat in the third row, which is where he has always, sat not the second seat of the fourth row, he has _never_ sat there, and sits. His he takes out his materials and prepares for another class with the wonderful Sakura. He hopes Iruka asks them a lot of questions today, so he can show Sakura that he knows all the answers too. Which is surely a sign that they are perfect for each other and are fated to be together forever.

Neji smiles, pleased. After all it's Fate. And no one can change their Fate.

Next in is Lee, in his odd green jumpsuit, who starts bawling like a baby.

"Sakura!! No!"

"Shut up, Lee!" Naruto jeers good naturedly at his friend's pathetic display of emotion. "She's happy. That's what you wanted right?" At Lee's hesitant nod, "Then shut up, stop crying and sit down."

"I'm not ashamed of my manly tears of sorrow!" Lee exclaims, collapsing in to a nearby desk.

"_You're_ not. But _I_ am." Naruto says lightly smacking the teen upside the head. "So knock it off."

Lee manages to dry his tears just as the famous Sasuke walks in. He seems just as disinterested as always, but there is a telltale shift in his features and his eyes do not leave the pink haired girl seated on the redhead psycho chatting to the annoying blonde. This is not the way things are supposed to be. This is not the natural order of things. Ino turns and meets Sasuke's ebony eyes. The understanding is immediate and clear. _We will not stand for this_

Ino turns back around, Sasuke continues his apathetic stare, nothing appears to have been changed. But the decision has been made. War has been declared, and everyone has to pick a side.

**AN: Yeah, I know it's short. I'll do better. At least I'm updating regularly. Mostly…**

**Up next: Start a War Part II. Lunch room confrontations….**


	20. Start a War part II

AN: okay, yeah, so I want to give darkXmai some bonus points for reading and review-ing every fricking chapter of this behemoth, thank you darkXmai and all my other reviewers. You make me grin for hours on end, much to the confusion of my family and friends….

Chapter twenty….dare god will this thing never end? Yes, it will…eventually…Probably…

Warnings: There's going to be SMACK DOWN, and it's going to get ugly. Like Shukaku had a litter with the three tailed turtle demon _**UGLY**_.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter Twenty

Start a War

Part II

A school cafeteria. Gaara had never even seen his before, preferring to hide under the bleachers with his iPod turned up as loud as his headphones would go. Which was pretty high. He munched on cashews, rice balls, sushi, and small mint chocolate chip cookies while chugging Gatorade like a camel fresh out of the desert. It was quiet, when Shukaku allowed him a reprieve. It was solitary, but he liked to be alone. It was desolate, because no one would go anywhere near the bleachers, or the entire football field, while he was there. He enjoyed his odd meal, cramming as much protein and nutrients in his body as he could possibly could while he could, in self imposed isolation. And he liked it.

Now, because he likes her more, Gaara is seated in the cafeteria at an occupied table. Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and others sit around the unsociable youth. He growls lowly in his throat while shoveling handfuls of cashews into his mouth, crunching hard on the nuts. Sakura, he decides, takes way too long to get lunch from the lines. He's contemplating just walking away. Making up an excuse and leaving. Because, if nothing else, having half a dozen other people so close to him is making him uncomfortable. The others must have noticed because no one has occupied the chairs on either side of him.

Sakura slips into the chair on his right while he tries to swallow a rice ball whole. It sticks unpleasantly in his throat and he takes a drink from his red Gatorade to dislodge it. Rice, he decides, is an evil grain product that is trying to kill him. This decision does nothing to stop him from promptly starting another, albeit in smaller bites. When Haku takes the only available seat left, Gaara's left eye twitches. The last seat is on his left. He can't begrudge the boy the chair; it is the only one left at the table. But he is much too close for Gaara to be okay.

Shukaku begins his dark whispers.

Gaara's eyes squeeze shut in an attempt to will the malicious murmurs and maniacal impulse to brutally slaughter everyone at the table, including Sakura, before starting on the remainder of the cafeteria away. Unconsciously his left hand drops his rice and begins its familiar journey to his head.

"Gaara?" Sakura questions, concern lacing her voice.

"Hey, dude, you good?" Naruto chips in.

"Yeah." Gaara says, hating the slight tremble that is present in the word. "I'm, I mean, I just…" he stands, shakily. He hates this. He feels so weak, as Shukaku grows stronger and louder. Demanding the murder of all in attendance. "I need some air." He manages to lie feebly, before fleeing the room. On his way out the door, Sasuke intentionally moves and intercepts him.

"Subaku, you don't look well." He says sarcastically.

"Oi, you're not sick are you?" Suigetsu adds, moving to stand behind his friend.

"Move." The word comes out thick, sticking to the insides of his mouth. His words sound loud in his own ears, unaware that he's barely whispering.

"Make me." Sasuke smirks, planning on ending this war with a single decisive battle. The best laid plans…

Sasuke doesn't realize Gaara's already attacked until he feels the warmth on the expanse the icy flesh on his face. Gaara's hand remains there for a fraction of a second as he wars within himself. "_Please not_ _here_…" he whispers almost inaudibly. Then a deranged grin warps his features with insanity. Sasuke looks into Gaara's eyes for just a second and realizes that somewhere along the way, he fucked up. _Bad_.

Then he's sailing through the air, face registering shock before it crashes unceremoniously into the ungiving cinder blocks composing the concrete wall. Things break. Not the cinder blocks. A thick trail of blood flows from his hairline. Sasuke's eyes flutter closed for a second, then snap open in a rage. He pulls loose two of his molars, spits a mouthful of blood from his mouth, straightens his broken nose with a wet snap, and runs his bloody fingers over the three comma tattoo on the left side of his neck.

Gaara has distracted himself by curling his fingers in an iron grip around Suigetsu's throat. Wet gurgles are coming from the older boy, eyes rolling into the back of his head as rigid digits prevent oxygen from entering his lungs. Sasuke allows himself a small roar of rage as he throws himself at Gaara. His frigid body hits Gaara's burning one, forcing his hands from the swimmers throat. Suigetsu collapses on the floor, oxygen deprivation robbing him of his consciousness.

Sasuke throws a well aimed punch into Gaara's still healing jaw and a second to his perpetually injured ribs. Gaara snarls inhumanly, effortlessly rolling the boy beneath him. Gaara wastes no time with accuracy. Instead he focuses on putting as much bone crunching force behind them as physically possible. Face, ribs, chest, it doesn't matter. Sasuke brings a hand up and attempts to push Gaara off, but Gaara is beyond such feeble efforts now. The blood is flowing freely now. Head, nose, mouth, it doesn't matter. It's flying through the air, splashing on the floors, Gaara's shirt, his pants, his face. His grin never leaves his face. Sasuke's stops struggling, trying to put up any semblance of defense against Gaara's brutal attacks. Then he stops doing that too, as the inky blackness of unconsciousness claims him.

There's a crowd now, watching the mockery of a fight. Naruto and Sakura are trying to get through the crowd, but it's too crowded and no one will let them through. Crimson stained hands continue their steady work until Gaara is tackled once more an unfriendly party. Kiba, at Ino's insistence, has tackled him away from the Uchiha.

An elbow into the nose followed by a spinning kick to the face, quickly convinces Kiba he shouldn't have gotten involved. Then Gaara's on him, arms wrapping around Kiba until the crook of his arm is crushing Kiba's windpipe. Gaara grabs his other arm, wrapping his hand around it in an unbreakable grip. Kiba claws in vain at the arm around his throat. Long gashes of crimson appear on Gaara's arm as Kiba's nails dig deeply into his flash. Kiba's face turns red, then purple, then blue. His hands fall limply from Gaara's arm. Gaara grins in the rapture of a nearly completed kill, when five grown men tackle him to the ground.

Gaara's American history AP teacher, Asuma now has two wicked security blades poised at his throat. Kakashi from math lab is there, his hands vises on Gaara's. Jiraiya, the freshman and sophomore English teacher, is sitting on top of Gaara's chest. Orochimaru, the perverted anatomy teacher, has a death grip on his calves in a way that would make Gaara extremely uncomfortable if he was in any sort of condition to notice. Ibiki, Gaara's psychology teacher, is standing over him with a taser that he obviously knows how to use. Gaara knows this because Ibiki had managed to discretely tase him as he tackle him to the ground.

The fifth man, Iruka, jumps up and begins giving directions to the students. Other teachers arrive to Shepard them back to class. Naruto has to be threatened with Ibiki's taser before he allows himself to be dragged away. Sakura delays as long as possible, but leaves before going to Naruto's extremes. Iruka whips out his cell phone and calls 911.

"Yes, this is Iruka Umino at Kohona High School. I need two, three, maybe four ambulances…I've one unconscious with massive blood loss and contusions. Two who were strangled and other minor injuries. And one with minor bruising, and some serious looking cuts on his forearm." Iruka clicks the phone shut, and he sends a concerned look at one of his favorite students. "Call his father." He says to one of the teachers scurrying about.

All available teachers had been summoned to the cafeteria, some are trying to stop Sasuke's bleeding. Others are trying to rouse Suigetsu and Kiba. Most are restraining Gaara.

Gaara, still lost to the world of reason, is attempting to free himself. Iruka stares as Gaara gets a hand free long enough to tear Kakashi's left ear. The damage looks painful, but Kakashi takes it stoically. He reclaims the hand and Asuma puts enough pressure behind his blades that tiny pricks of blood. None of this does anything to inhibit him as he continues to thrash. He's screaming wordlessly, rage filled roars that shake Iruka to the bone. Ibiki prods him with the taser, but it has no effect.

"Gaara?" Iruka tries. "Gaara can you hear me?" Hear yes, Iruka thinks as Gaara turns to snarl and snap at him, understand no.

The sound of sirens fills the air and soon paramedics are rushing into the room. A pair fall to their knees beside the Uchiha heir. The others go to Kiba and Suigetsu. They are all hastily bandaged and loaded onto crash carts.

"Where's the fourth victim?" one asks. Iruka points wordlessly to the writhing redhead. ""I see. Hostile then."

The door bangs open and Kaze Subaku strides in. "Gaara Suna Kaze Subaku," he roars, fires of rage in his eyes, "CONTROL YORSELF!"

Instantly, Gaara goes limp in his teachers' hands. Asuma even hears a minuscule whimper escape the boy. They climb off him, though neither Asuma nor Ibiki lower their weapons. Gaara remains motionless on the floor.

"Stand up, you fuck up." Kaze snarls, voice like ice. Gaara complies, rising on visibly trembling legs. Tremors crawl uncontrollably through his muscles. Rivets of crimson blood slide down his neck. Sasuke's, drying and sticky, clings to his face like a mask of shame. The paramedics move to aid him, but Kaze stops them. "No, I'll take him to the Subaku family private doctor."

"Sir, he may need immediate medical attention." One objects.

"Most of the blood isn't his. He's fine. Now, Gaara, get in the car. Baki is waiting to take you home." Gaara nods stiffly and moves to follow his father's orders. Iruka stops him at the door, hand coming down gently on his shoulder.

"Gaara, if there's anything you want to tell me." Iruka's chocolate brown eyes look pleadingly into Gaara's hard jade. "Anything you need to tell me."

"No." Gaara slides his eyes away, and Iruka knows he's weak and vulnerable and _lying_.

"Faint." Iruka whispers so low Gaara almost doesn't hear him.

"What?" Gaara asks, keeping his voice just as low.

"Faint. Trust me." And Gaara, for some reason, does. He collapses on the floor like he'd seen so many do before, legs suddenly boneless, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He doesn't even raise his hands to break his fall.

Kaze pales as the paramedics rush to Gaara's side. He has no basis to deny them now.

"He was in a car accident recently." Iruka adds helpfully, carefully observing Kaze. "Several of his ribs were broken. Do you think that they could have snapped again during the fight, do you?"

One medic starts ripping Gaara's shirt. Kaze, already pale, goes deathly pale. And Iruka _knows_. He knows beyond any shadow of a doubt.

AN: And that's where I'm ending this chapter because my internet is actually up right this second and if I don't post now, it'll take ages to. Damn you, Wi-Fi! Damn you to Hell!!

The paramedics are opening Gaara's shirt. They're totally going to see what's under all that fabric…and I'm not talking about his rock hard abs. Kaze's going to flip.

Up next: Chapter Twenty-freaking-One: Secret Little Lies


	21. Secret Little Lies

AN: Okay. This is mostly flashback. Because…I'm the author and I say so…

Also I forgot to mention the police last chap. But they're there. I think any time an ambulance is called a car has to be deployed. Something like that…the point is that the cops are already there. Also, I never mentioned whether or not he had the tattoo in this uni. He does.

Warnings: Flashback fun.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would take place in High school. Since it doesn't, I obviously don't.

Chapter Twenty-One

Secret Little Lies

One medic carefully cut the shirt open to check the condition of his ribs. He is afraid that a rib may have rebroken and punctured an organ or muscle. What he sees stops him cold. There is a horrible electrical burn on his left pectoral, spreading into the crook of the shoulder. There are long, thin scars on the edges of both shoulders. He runs a quick hand over Gaara's chest, checking for broken ribs. Finding none, he looks his partner in the eyes.

"Flip him." He orders and the other immediately complies.

For the first time, Gaara allows another to see the thousands of serpentine scars covering his back. Their reactions are immediate.

"Shit…" one breathes.

"Who…" another starts, but can't seem to finish.

Iruka tears up at the sight, at the confirmation of everything he'd feared. He turns on Kaze grabbing hold of his fine silk shirt.

"You sick bastard!" Iruka shouts, getting within inches of Kaze's face. "How could you do that to _your son_?!"

"I assure you, Mr. Umino, that I had nothing to do with any of Gaara's injuries." Kaze states calmly, glaring at Iruka. "My son is a very unstable boy. He fights incessantly."

"He got electrical burns in a fight?" Iruka asks sarcastically releasing his hold on the older man. Two police officers step forward.

"Mr. Subaku, until this is resolved, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us." One says. The other pulls out a pair of handcuffs.

"This is ridiculous." Kaze says indignantly. "You haven't got a warrant or due cause. The only evidence you have is a few scars on an extremely violent seventeen year old." The officer snaps the cuffs around the still protesting man as the medics lift Gaara onto a crash cart. "I want my lawyer. I want my lawyer here now!"

Gaara conscious but not really awake, takes in the unfolding drama without comprehension. All he can think about is the last time his father had to snap him out of an episode; the last time ambulances and police cars had surrounded him; the last time he'd shown his scars to another person; the last time he felt safe and loved and secure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Suna**

**Eleven Years Ago**

Yashamaru smiles and pulls the sniffling boy closer. He whispers soft words that mean nothing and serve only to reassure the boy that he's here. Gaara clings tightly to Yashamaru, tiny hands fisted in the folds of his white doctor's coat.

"I didn't do anything." Gaara sobs, surprisingly articulate for a six year old. "He just got so angry, and then he was hitting me. Again and again. Don't make me go back Yashamaru. Please."

"Shh, Gaara. It'll be okay." Yashamaru soothes, gently rocking the redhead and stroking his hair. "You have to go back. You always have go back." Gaara shakes his head vehemently and mumbles something incoherent. "Hmmm?"

"He hates me. Everyone here hates me. None of the other kids will play with me. Their parents say mean things." Gaara pulls back and looks pleadingly into Yashamaru's eyes. "And Father does funny things to Temari! She won't tell me what he does, and she doesn't have bruises like I do, but he's _hurting_ her. I can tell! Can't you do something, Yashamaru? Please?"

Yashamaru frowns. "Gaara, there's something I want to show you…" he stands and offers the small boy his hand.

Shukaku begins a deep rumble of warning.

**This is not right…you should kill him. Like the rabbits from before. Remember the rabbits?**

_Go away! I don't like you. You make me think funny._

**I can't make you do anything. You like doing those things. I bet you would really like killing Yashamaru. I think you should. I don't like the way he looks at you some times. He has hatred in his heart.**

_Not uh! Yashamaru loves everyone!_

**Not you. No one loves you. He hates you. Just like your father. Because you're a killer.**

I _didn't mean to kill the bunnies. It was an accident._

Yashamaru guides him slowly towards his balcony, oblivious to his nephew's inner turmoil.

**You **_**accidentally **_**spent weeks taming them? You **_**accidentally**_** stole a knife from the kitchen? And you **_**accidentally **_**cut them open and played in their blood? **

_YOU told me to!_

**Yes, I did. I also told you that it would be fun. Was it?**

_Maybe… But it was wrong!_

**YOU decide what's wrong. And I'm telling you that killing Yashamaru will feel a hundred times better than bunnies ever could. And I was right before, wasn't I?**

"Gaara, there's something I've been wanting to tell you since you were born." Gaara is drawn back into the real world by the surprising harshness in his beloved uncle's voice. Yashamaru pulls a small hand gun from his pocket. He stares at it intensely before looking at Gaara. "Do you know what this is?" Gaara shakes his head mutely. "This is a gun. People use it to kill. Do you know what it means to kill? To be a killer?"

"Yes." Gaara whispers, because he does know. His father always calls him a murderer and a killer when he's angry. And Shukaku makes him like hurting bunnies. He knows what a killer is. Better than any six year old should.

"He's called you a killer before hasn't he? Your father?" there is something wrong with Yashamaru's eyes. The normal peaceful and loving grey hardened with a smoldering anger.

**He has betrayed you. Kill him.**

"He's right you know. You are a killer." Yashamaru's grip shifts, the gun moving from resting on the palm of his hand to being held in a firm grip. Hatred contorts his features into an unrecognizable mask. "You killed my sister!" He points the gun at Gaara angrily. "You're a monster!"

**Kill him. Kill him or he will kill you! KILL! KILL!**

"Yashamaru?" Gaara whispers, tears streaming down his face.

"Monster! Monster! Monster!" Yashumaru's echoes in the quiet night. "You're a killer! I _hate_ you! I've _always_ hated you!"

**KILL HIM!! HE'S JUST LIKE THE REST!! **_**HE HATES YOU**_**!!**

The betrayal cuts through Gaara's entire being. The red curtains fall over the stage of his mind and he gives into Shukaku's screams. Without thought, Gaara picks up a sharp stone from the ground and launches himself at his ranting uncle. The gun swings wide as Gaara tackles Yashumaru to the ground. Tiny fists crash down like rain on the older man, the hand with the rock drawing small dots of blood and shallow cuts. For a few moments. Then Yashamaru gets over his surprise and flings the boy from him.

He wipes blood from his lips with a sad little smile. "You _are_ a little monster aren't you?" The gun comes to Yashamaru's own head. "Well, you killed me. Just like my sister. You sucked the life out of her. Drained it all, until she hadn't any left. Drain it all, until I don't want any more. Such a good little killer…"

CRACK—BANG

Yashamaru's brains and blood fly into the air; his lifeless body crumples to the ground. Crimson blood oozes down a crisp white coat, splashes walls and floor and face. An inhuman scream rips through Gaara and he takes the rock he had wielded against his uncle, and hacks furiously at his forehead, meticulously forming the kanji for a word he no longer believes in. Blood runs in rivers down his face, into his eyes and down his chin, but he doesn't notice.

This is how his father finds him: covered in his uncle's blood and his own, hacking love into his face.

"Gaara Suna Kaze Subaku," Kaze roars, grabbing his youngest child's wrist, "CONTROL YOURSELF!"

Fear penetrates Gaara haze of pain and betrayal. He freezes completely. Rock still digging into his forehead. Kaze drags him inside, shouting obscenities. His hand snakes out and back hands the young boy.

"Sit." he snarls. And Gaara obeys. Kaze calls an ambulance and, of course, the cops come too. He explains what he's seen and agrees when they say they want to talk to the boy.

"My name's Ichigo." One says. He is old, fifty or older, with a kind face and friendly eyes. "What's yours?"

"Gaara." Voice devoid of emotion; dead. Eyes hollow.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"He shot himself. He got angry with me and pulled out a gun, so I tackled him and hit him with a rock. He pushed me away and shot himself."

Ichigo's eyes widen at the perfect calmness Gaara says this with. He shoots a look at Kaze who gives a shrug that says he always talks like that. "What happened to your head?" Ichigo asks, pointing to the white bandage the medics had wrapped over his bloody kanji.

"I carved 'love' into my forehead." Gaara deadpans.

Ichigo waits for an explanation. When it becomes obvious that Gaara isn't going to offer one he queries him carefully. "Why? Why would you do that? It must have hurt."

"I don't want forget. Every day I'll be reminded that love is a lie."

Ichigo's eyes widen once more. "That's not true. I'm sure your uncle was very sick and that this had nothing to do with you. Your father and siblings love you too."

"They _hate_ me." Finally some emotion in his voice. Rage.

"I'm sure they don't hate you." Ichigo's says kindly.

"Gaara, you shouldn't say such things." Kaze scolds angrily. Gaara turns on him , fury written across his face.

"Why not? You do hate me. Why do you hit me so much if you don't?!" he shouts, tear gather in his eyes. "How come you call me names and tell me I can't eat at the table with the rest of the family? How come you whip my back so bad it bleeds for days and Yashamaru has to sew the skin back together?!" Gaara rips his shirt off. Ichigo turns a hard eye on Kaze at the sight of dozens of new and old cuts and scars crisscrossing Gaara's back.

"I had no idea he was hurting you so much." Kaze says and sweeps Gaara into his arms. He wrings out some fake tears and a sob or two, while Gaara squirms around. It's the only hug he's ever gotten out of his father and the bastard is only doing it to weasel out of a child abuse charge. "Why didn't you tell me Yashamaru was hurting you?"

Gaara manages to wiggle out of his father's arms. "Because Yashamaru never touched me! Not like you!"

"The boy is clearly distraught." Kaze says, wiping away his crocodile tears. "His uncle must have messed with his head…"

Ichigo nods his head, but he keeps a weary eye on Kaze and Gaara. But nothing had happened. Nothing could be proven. Temari wouldn't talk. Kankuro flatly denied everything. And Yashumaru was blamed.

Kaze spent another six years in Suna running his beautiful, perfect little business. And when he told them they were all moving to Kohona to improve Suna Corp's relations with Hokage and Co., Gaara just had one stop to make first.

"Trace the scar in blood red." Was all he said and threw a handful of hundreds at the man. Knowing Gaara was clearly underage, but not caring, the man does as he bids. When Gaara walks into the town of Kohona, it is with the mark of his hatred forever etched into his face.

He will never forget. Never

AN: Yay for flashbacks. Took forever…


	22. Interviews

AN: I HATE the internet!!! No…that's not true. IT hates ME. :( The police are investigating Kaze for child abuse and Gaara for attempted murder. Lawyers are talking insanity plea. They're all interviewed on tape by different people simultaneously. CPS is Child Protective Services.

Warnings: Everything is dialogue except like ten sentences…and probably a little OOC

Disclaimer: Be thankful. This is a fanfiction, which it will never ever happen on the show…Well the Gaasaku might, but its doubtful….and even if it did, I still wouldn't own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters and designs...Damn.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Interviews

Of course, there would be rumors. Why wouldn't there be rumors? Gaara loses his mind in the cafeteria, nearly kills three people, and is carted off to the hospital with his intended victims while his father is dragged away in handcuffs…

Yeah, people were talking. A lot.

"…scars all over his…"

"His dad's been charged with…"

"…about Temari and Kankuro…"

Fractioned whispers saturate the halls. The police had come back, after Gaara's little episode, asking questions.

**Start Interview Tapes**

**Interview One: Naruto Uzumaki (Guardian: Jiraiya Sennin present)**

"Mr. Uzumaki, how well did you know Gaara?"

"He was my best friend."

"Did you know what Mr. Subaku was doing, allegedly?"

"You mean did I know that Kaze beat the shit out of Gaara on a regular basis? Not in anyway that I can prove. Gaara never told me."

"But you still knew?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"He was scared. When his dad was home, he left slower. When he was mentioned, even in passing, Gaara would freeze for a fraction of a second. He never changed his shirt in gym. He had bruises I knew he didn't get from fighting."

"But he never actually confided in you that he was abused."

"No."

"That doesn't bother you? That your best friend kept such an important secret from you?"

"No. He knew I knew. And I wasn't going to make him degrade himself by saying it out loud."

"I see…"

**Interview Two: Sasuke Uchiha (Guardian: Itachi Uchiha present with lawyer)**

"Why did Gaara attack you in the lunchroom?"

"It was stupid. High school politics. I was the best, number one. Uncontested. Then, in one day, he changed everything. Hooked up with Sakura Haruno. Suddenly, there are losers and dorks sitting and talking to people above them. Better than them."

"That made you angry."

"It wasn't the right order of things. So I tried talking to him. I was stupid. I know he's stronger than me. But Suigetsu was there, and I didn't think he'd…I thought he had more control."

"You wanted a fight."

"Yes. Wanted to make the point."

"How did you already know that he was stronger than you?"

"First week he was here, he entered a tournament. We paired up. He fought like an animal. Beat me beyond consciousness. Put a lot of other people in the hospital too. Naruto had to put him a choke hold 'til he blacked out."

"Naruto? His best friend?"

"Yeah…said something about being Jinchuriki; being the same. They weren't friends before. After the match though, yeah, they were best friends."

"Hmm…"

**Interview Three: Sakura Haruno (Requested without parents or counsel)**

"Why didn't you want your parents here?"

"They don't like Gaara."

"Ah. But he's your boyfriend, yes?"

"Not as far as they're concerned."

"How long had you been seeing Gaara?"

"Our first date was Sunday."-Laughs- "No one ever even gives him a chance."

"But you did. Why?"

"We'd been working together on a government project. He's not as bad as everyone wants to believe."

"Really?"

"He's worse."

"Excuse me?"

"Pain and fear. Fear and pain. Those are the only things he's ever known. The only times he's not hurting is when he's hurting someone else."

"And fear? When is he not afraid?"

"He's always afraid."

"Of his father?"

"Of himself."

"What do you mean?"

"Gaara doesn't_ like_ hurting people. He _needs_ to. And that terrifies him. He would never say anything, to anyone, but he's afraid. When his father hits him, he isn't afraid Kaze will kill him; he's afraid _he'll_ kill _Kaze_. When he's fighting, he's not afraid of _losing_; he's afraid of _winning_."

"And when he's with you?"

"He's afraid that in a moment of insanity, and yes I know he's insane, he will lose me."

"Lose you? Not kill you?"

"If he loses me, if I leave him, he will kill me."

"He's threatened you?"

"If I leave him it will be the betrayal that destroys what's left of his shattered mind. No, he's never threatened me. Gaara would never hurt anyone he cares about. It would put him in too close a comparison with his father, but he wouldn't be _Gaara_ anymore."

"Who would he be?"

"Shukaku."

"Who?"

"Gaara talks to him sometimes. When he thinks he's alone. Screams and cries to be left alone. I told you, he's _insane_. Shukaku is the name of his insanity."

"I see…you mentioned his father earlier, did you know about his alleged abuse?"

"Yes."

"Gaara told you?"

"No. Gaara would never admit that out loud."

"Then, how?"

"I saw Kaze hit Gaara."

"When?"

"We were working on our government project. His dad was supposed to be out of town, but he came home early. Gaara was in a panic, running me out the door. He said something that pissed his dad off and Kaze backhanded him. Twice. Then their driver Baki took me to my friend's house."

"Why didn't he take you home?"

"Because I told my parents I was at Ino's."

"Because they didn't like Gaara."

"They didn't even know about Gaara. I lied because my mom wouldn't have let me get within twenty feet of a boy's house."

"But you're sure Mr. Subaku struck Gaara?"

"Yes."

"Would you be willing to testify? You would have to tell your parents you'd lied and were with him."

"Of course, I would testify. I hope that bastard goes to jail for the rest of his pathetic life."

**Interview Four: Suigetsu Momochi (Guardian: Zabuza Momochi present)**

"Why did Gaara attach you in the cafeteria?"

"Because Sasuke provoked him. Gaara's crazy. Everyone knows he is. But Sasuke was angry that he was rearranging the hierarchy, and okay, I didn't like it either. But I've fought Gaara and I lost. He wasn't even trying and he kicked my ass. What happened in the café….he lost it. He fights, but he's never gone that far before. He was always in control before. But, right before he threw Sasuke into the wall, he whispered something."

"What?"

"Please not here."

"Was he asking Sasuke to fight him somewhere else?"

"No. He wasn't talking to Sasuke. Or me. Or anyone else in that room."

"Then who?"

"Shukaku."

"Who's Shukaku?"

"I told you he's crazy. Hear him in the bathrooms, sometimes. Crying, whimpering, begging. 'Please, Shukaku, no. Not here.' Or something similar. Whatever was wrong with him, he didn't want this."

"You speak very well of someone who tried to kill you; who nearly succeeded."

"I don't like Gaara. Almost no one does. But I figure there's something seriously messed up with his life for him to be the way he is. I won't lie for him. But I suppose I can be honest."

**Interview Five: Kiba (Both parents present)**

"Why did Gaara attack you during lunch?"

"Um…I kinda attacked him…"

"Why?"

"He was killing Sasuke? I wanted to help?"

"You sound uncertain."

"Honestly?"

"That would be best."

"I didn't want to. Ino, my girlfriend, she asked me to. And she was right. I couldn't just stand there and watch Gaara kill him, could I? Sasuke's an ass, but he doesn't deserve to die."

"That was very brave."

"It was very stupid. I nearly got myself killed."

"You saved Sasuke Uchiha. One of his ribs punctured a lung, and his brain was hemorrhaging. He would have died if you hadn't stopped Gaara."

"I didn't stop him. I _distracted_ him."

"You saved a life."

"Whatever."

"Why do you think Gaara attacked Sasuke and Suigetsu?"

"Because they provoked him."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke is the alpha male at Kohona High. All the girl want him, the guys respect him…mostly. Suigetsu's his number two. Gaara messed with the pecking order. Sasuke wanted to mess _him_ up. Gaara may have thrown the first punch, and he took it way too far, but Sasuke started the fight. Gaara was trying to leave. He looked sick. He just wanted out. Sasuke wouldn't let him."

"So Gaara threw him into a wall and started strangling his best friend. That's not exactly logical."

"Gaara isn't logical. He's impulsive and reckless and insane. But he didn't want to fight. He just wanted to get away. Gaara ditches class a lot. Everyone says he does drugs and stuff like that, but I've heard him in the bathrooms crying and begging to someone who wasn't there and Akamaru, my dog I take him everywhere, even to school, never smelled drugs on him. He's messed up. Crazy probably. But, until Monday, he kept it outside of school."

**Interview Six: Jin Yugumi**

"You were one of the paramedics that discovered his scars?"

"Yes. He fainted and one of the teachers mentioned he had broken ribs previously. We wanted to make sure they hadn't re-fractured."

"Had they?"

"No. But he had an unusual electrical burn on his chest and shoulder, as well as some scars that run to his back."

"So you turned him over?"  
"Yes. His back…it was horrible. Hundreds, no thousands, of scars. Some were years old, but others looked like weeks; days. Many were so fresh they still had stitches holding the flesh together. Some of those had tore open and were bleeding again."

"Is it your professional opinion that Kaze Subaku, the boy's father, is responsible?"

"Yes. From the extent of the wounds, the method of infliction, the degree of time necessary for some of those scars, and the fact that this boy is reportedly not one to take a hit lying down I believe it was someone he felt powerless against. Mentally, emotionally unable to strike back, even though it is obvious that he could physically."

"Thank you."

**Interview Seven: Temari Subaku (CPS agent present)**

"There are some very concerned people worried that your father has been abusing you and your brothers. Has your father ever hit you?"

"No, he doesn't like to hit me. And he never touched Kankuro."

"And Gaara?"

"He likes to hit Gaara very much."

"Why?"

"He thinks Gaara is a killer because Mom died in labor."

"So it was only Gaara? He only abused Gaara because he felt he was responsible for Mrs. Subaku's death?"

"I didn't say that. I said he never hit me."

"What do you…oh. Uh, would you prefer to discuss this with a female officer?"

"I don't care."

"Uh, okay then. Can you tell what exactly he did? For the record?"

"He raped me. Every night he was home since I was eight."

"Have you ever…"

"Told anyone that my father was a child abusing rapist? No. I was…ashamed."

-coughs- "I guess that's everything."

**Interview Eight; Kankuro Subaku (CPS agent present)**

"Did your father ever hit you?"

"No…but, uh, he…"

"What?"

"He hit Gaara. A lot. And…"

"And what?"

"He…does_ stuff_ to Temari."

"What kind of stuff?"

-whispers inaudible-

"You have to say it louder. For the tape."

"He touches her. At night. I hear them. She cries."

"But you have never witnessed the abuse."

"Not to Temari. But I've seen Dad hit Gaara. And I've heard him screaming in the basement, before Baki carries him back up the stairs. Last time was the worst. Dad totally lost it. Didn't even bring him to the basement."-sobs-"He just started hitting him. Then he pulled off his belt and lashed him to pieces. There was blood everywhere. And Gaara was crying and begging and then he just got quiet."-sobs uncontrollably for five minutes-"I thought he was _dead_! I thought he _killed _him! Oh, god. Oh, god, Gaara, I'm so sorry." –collapses into indecipherable sobbing-

"It's not your fault, kid. It's not your fault."

**End Interview Tapes.**

Everyone was talking now. CPS took Temari and Kankuro into custody. Gaara was committed to Kohona Asylum for the Mentally Disturbed. Kaze was denied bail pending trial. And everyone questioned how well they really knew their neighbors in this "peaceful" small town.

AN: I wrote that in about four hours, right after I published ch. 21. Soory if it sucks. Two chaps in one day. Don't expect it again. This chappie was really easy to write. See you next week. Hopefully.


	23. Epilogue

AN: here it is the last chapter of my first fanfiction…I think I might cry. Well this is just to tie up all the loose ends.

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else.

Epilogue

Six Months Later

You weren't allowed to visit patients during the first six months of treatment. That's what they told Sakura and Naruto every time they went to see Gaara. They went every day anyway.

Now six months later, grasping Naruto's hand for support, Sakura walks through the security doors. He's sitting calmly on a large white couch chair. Blood red hair cropped short. Crimson tattoo bright against the pallor of his skin, so much paler than it had been before. The white scrubs of a patient seem so wrong where there was once only black. His eyes are closed; peaceful. They snap open when the door closes.

"Sakura." He stands, a smile pulling at his lips. "Naruto." Sakura drops Naruto's hand and wraps her arms around the tall boy, nestling her head into the crook of his shoulder. She fits perfectly. His arms enclose her slowly, awkwardly. He breathes a deeply. "You smell the same. I've missed you." His eyes slide closed once more and he tightens his hold on her, resting his chin on her head.

Sakura laughs a little. "Missed you too."

"Oi, this isn't a conjugal visit!" Naruto says, partly annoyed but mostly amused.

Gaara smiles and drops his arms, before offering his right hand to Naruto. "Damn Fox, you ruin the best moments."

Naruto smiles and takes the hand firmly. "Stupid Tanuki, you always screw everything up."

Gaara smiles again before releasing his friend's hand. He takes Sakura's and she laces their fingers.

"Does anyone want to tell me what's been going on for the past six months? I'm not allowed to watch anything that might 'anger or upset' me. So basically I've missed all the important things. How's Temari? Kankuro?" he hesitates for a second. "My father?"

Sakura leans her head on his shoulder. "Temari and Kankuro are fine. They were living with a foster family for a while, but Temari turned eighteen four months ago and became Kankuro's guardian."

Gaara tugs on her hand and nods to the couch. "Let's sit down."

After they're all seated, they sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Gaara breaks it. "And my father? What happened to him?'

"They got him." Naruto says, clapping Gaara on the shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Convicted of molestation, abuse of a minor, statutory rape, and rape. His three strikes and then some. He got life."

Gaara's eyes close and a shuddering sigh of relief flutters through his lips. "I'm glad." His eyes open. "What about you two? Senior year going good?"

"What makes you think I passed?" Naruto says with a stupid grin. "I was so busy worrying about your stupid self and testifying in court and all that shit I totally failed, like, everything."

"You suck at lying, baka."

"Only about things that don't matter. Naw, senior year's fine, I suppose. Be better if you were there."

"Committed by the state for a minimum of two years pending reaction to prescribed medications, no chance for parole until I've served at least one year. Sorry, Naruto, I won't be back at Kohona."

"It still sucks." Naruto sulks.

"You're doing all of your work, right Gaara?" Sakura asks with a smile.

"Your boyfriend gets committed to a nuthouse after trying to kill three people, and you want to know if he's doing his homework?" Gaara asks incredulously. "I think you need a room here too."

"I think you just avoided the question."

"Yes," he sighs, "I'm doing all the work. I don't doing anything else. It's homework or 'sharetime' with the good doctor." Gaara shudders, then laughs.

The door opens and a orderly walks in and motions towards Naruto and Sakura. "Time's up. Fifteen minute limit on patients with violent pathologies."

Naruto stands, then leans down and whispers in Gaara's ear. "I'll distract him. I give you two minutes tops. Make 'em count." Then he's up and skipping towards the orderly. "Hey, you. Not you. You. Yeah, you! Is that Froggy Ribbit the Frog on your shirt?" He shouts at the orderly, pointing at his shirt in awe.

"My shirt is white, sir."

"Are you sure?"

Gaara watches the spectacle for a second, then turns to Sakura and kisses her. Before she can respond he breaks, resting his forehead against hers. "You still my girl?" he asks, uncertainty ruling his features.

"Always." She says and kisses him before standing to leave. "I'll come back next week." She adds, internally damning the all the rules for "violent" patients.

"I'll be waiting." A crooked smile, real, happy, twists his face. Then she walks out the door.

Gaara smile holds even as the door slides closed. His father got life. Temari and Kankuro would be fine. He could cut ties with Akatsuki and he could control Shukaku. He doesn't have to be killer. He won't be a killer. not any more. He would sleep without nightmares. He would think his own thoughts. He would live his own life.

All he has to do is make it through another six months of white and a probation hearing. Gaara's smile widens, his canines prominent. Six months until he could walk out that door and live his life. With her. Because, in spite of everything, she still wants him; is still his. And, in the ruins of his life, that is all that really matters.

AN: And that's the end. There will be NO sequel. I like that it ended this way. A positive note, but not a cheesy happy ending. I will read and review every story written by the first person to find the Buffy the Vampire Slayer quote. Because it keeps things interesting that way.

Okay, that's it. End Opposites.


End file.
